May Angels watch me through the night…
by CryingAlice
Summary: Castiel a toujours veillé sur Dean, même si celui-ci a oublié, et il continue à le faire, perdu dans ses propres doutes. Suit les épidodes de la saison 4 du point de vue de Castiel principalement…Dean/Castiel, slash, oscille entre T et M *chap 5 en ligne*
1. Prologue : L'ange et l'enfant

**Titre: May Angels watch me through the night…**

**En bref** _: Castiel a toujours veillé sur Dean, même si celui-ci a oublié…Suit les pensées de Castiel et de Dean après leurs retrouvailles. Dean/Castiel_

**NdA**_ : Ce chapitre n'est pas slash, mais les suivants le seront_

**Disclaimer**_: Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas plus que l'univers. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je suis pas sûre que ce serait une bonne affaire pour Misha et Jansen…_

**Prologue** : L'enfant et l'ange

* * *

La chambre est pleine de soupires et de doux mots murmurés. Parfois quelques rires détendent l'atmosphère. Les draps bruissent au grès des mouvements tendres des deux amants. La passion les emporte toujours plus haut. Ils sont beaux, ainsi enlacés, se dit l'ange qui a cheminé jusqu'à leur chambre. Alors que l'homme pousse un grognement plus fort que les autres tandis que sa femme le sert dans ses bras, tendrement, l'ange se penche un instant sur le lit. Il contemple le visage pur et doux de Mary qui ne peut le voir en retour, avant de la bénir et d'accomplir la mission qui lui a été confié. De l'âme jusqu'à la chair…De la conception vers l'enfantement…

* * *

C'est une Mary rayonnante qui sort de chez le médecin, le cœur en fête. Elle est enceinte. A coté d'elle, John n'a jamais eu l'air aussi fier. Et depuis les branches du plus ancien chêne du parc, l'ange les contemple, avec mélancolie. Si tous les humains pouvaient être aussi heureux… Son attention se porte sur un sans-abri dont la force vitale diminue chaque instant. L'ange se sent déchirer par ce spectacle. Pourquoi les hommes refusent de comprendre et de prendre soin de l'immense cadeau qui leur a été fait ? C'est l'avenir de l'humanité que la jeune femme porte en elle…Si tenté que les hommes ne se détruisent pas eux-mêmes avant…Même s'il sait que ça ne sera pas le cas, du moins pas tout de suite, le cœur de l'ange saigne pour tous ceux qui souffrent sur cette Terre…

* * *

Mary se dépêche le long du trottoir. Elle ne peut pas exactement courir dans son état, avec son joli ventre arrondi. Elle s'est attardé après la messe pour parler avec le prêtre et elle est en retard pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle a invité un quelques amis pour fêter l'anniversaire de John et le repas doit être prêt pour le retour de celui-ci. Elle traverse le parc en regardant sa montre et ne voit pas la pierre qui dépasse du chemin. Le choc du sol contre son dos lui coupe la respiration. Une violente douleur lui envahit le ventre et le dos. Elle ne peut plus bouger, ne peut que crier d'une voix étrangler par sa peur et par ses larmes et contempler le ciel. Elle espère que quelqu'un la trouvera. Mary ferme les yeux et prie de toute son âme. Elle ne veut pas perdre son enfant. L'ange se laisse glisser prêt d'elle et effleure son ventre, apaisant la douleur, cherchant à la réconforter. Un jogger qui longe le chemin l'a aperçu, déjà il crie à des promeneurs d'appeler à l'aide. L'ange s'écarte, laisse l'homme prendre la main de Mary en lui disant de tenir bon. La jeune femme a cessé de pleurer. Elle sourit.

* * *

Dans une des salles d'accouchement de l'hôpital, Mary serre les dents pour ne pas crier, tout en serrant la main de l'infirmière. Elle a l'impression que son ventre se déchire, que son corps entier est enflammé…Elle prie de toutes ses forces pour que son enfant vienne au monde. Il y a eu des complications suite à sa chute. L'ange se glisse près d'elle et se penche pour poser un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme éprouve une sensation de calme et de bien-être. Son corps se relâche doucement. Un cri raisonne dans la salle et Mary songe que c'est le plus beau son qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. L'ange caresse la tête de l'enfant et celui-ci ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois semble lui sourire. John est introduit dans la salle et les parents ne se lassent pas de contempler leur œuvre.

-Dean, souffle Mary, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, se souvenant de sa mère…

-Dean, approuve John, d'une vois emplie d'émotion.

« Dean » murmure l'ange avec quiétude.

* * *

Dean joue avec sa peluche préféré, quand l'ange se penche sur son lit. A sa vue, le bébé gazouille de plaisir et tend sa petite main vers la forme diffuse et lumineuse. L'ange l'accepte et pose un baiser sur la paume.

* * *

Dean est un enfant éveillé. Il est remuant et touche-à-tout, curieux de la moindre chose. Il fait la fierté de son père. Mary est toujours émue quand elle regarde John chanter des chansons à leur fils, ou lui raconter des histoires merveilleuses que rend plus intenses encore le baryton de la voix de John. La jeune femme prie et remercie tous les jours pour ce petit miracle qui éclaire leur vie. L'ange ne se lasse pas non plus d'observer l'enfant.

* * *

Au baptême de Dean, alors que l'eau glisse sur le front du nouveau né, l'ange murmure à l'oreille du prêtre. Les paroles qui s'écoulent de la bouche du religieux sont les siennes.

* * *

Avant même maman ou papa, le premier mot que Dean a dit a été « Castiel ».

* * *

_-Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_May Angels watch me through the night_

_And keep me safe till morning light._

Mary sert doucement la main de John alors qu'ils couvent du regard leur fils, qui termine sa prière du soir. Tous deux remercient le Seigneur silencieusement.

-Bonne nuit, chéri, que les anges veillent sur toi. Murmure sa mère en le bordant et en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, Dean. Son père caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse.

-Bonne nuit, Papa, bonne nuit, Maman, répond l'enfant avec un sourire heureux.

Puis il tourne la tête vers l'autre coté de son lit, qui donne sur la fenêtre.

-Bonne nuit, Castiel.

John et Mary sourient avec indulgence. Depuis que Dean sait parler, il prétend qu'il peut voir un ange près de lui. Sa mère est contente. Beaucoup d'enfants ont des amis imaginaires, et il est vrai que les anges veillent sur Dean, alors où est le mal ? Les parents embrassent une dernière fois leur enfant avant de quitter la chambre en silence.

-Bonne nuit, Dean, murmure l'ange, en souriant à l'enfant qui s'endort.

* * *

Dean a peur d'aller à l'école. Il ne veut pas quitter sa mère. Mary lui a dit que c'était important, qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il allait rencontrer plein d'autres enfants. Mais la veille de la rentrée, dans son lit, Dean pleure.

- Je veux pas y aller, Castiel.

Castiel caresse son front.

-Tout ira bien, Dean, murmure-t-il doucement.

Dean s'essuie vaillamment les yeux.

-Tu promets ?

-Je promets.

Lorsque Dean rentre à la maison le lendemain avec John, il a plein de choses à raconter à sa mère. Celle-ci à fait du chocolat chaud. Elle l'écoute jusqu'au bout, puis lui annonce qu'il va avoir un petit frère. Dean est heureux.

* * *

Lorsque John met Sam sur les genoux de Dean pour la première fois, celui-ci est émerveillé. Son frère est si petit. Il ne sait pas encore trop ce qu'il doit penser. Mais Sammy ouvre les yeux et tend sa petite main vers Dean et son frère ainé ne peut pas résister. L'ange sourit, mais son sourire est amer. Ainsi, voici venu au monde l'élu d'Azazel…

* * *

Dean serre Sammy dans ses bras, les larmes au fond des yeux, observant la maison de son enfance dévorée par les flammes. Le brasier éclaire son visage, et le bruit des pompiers, les cris des gens couvrent les sanglots qu'il laisse échapper. Le chérubin entre ses bras ne pleure même pas, confiant. John se tient debout à ses cotés. Il a l'air perdu. Dean n'a jamais vu son père comme ça. Son père est un héros. Il ne pleure jamais. Pourtant ce soir il pleure. Et l'enfant sait confusément pourquoi. Sa mère n'est pas sortie de la maison…Dean cherche désespérément Castiel des yeux. Pourquoi l'ange ne va-t-il pas sauver sa mère ?

Par delà l'espace et le temps, au-delà de la nuit et des nuages noirs, dans un monde de lumière et de paix, l'ange contemple la scène, son cœur emplit de tourment. Il n'a pas été autorisé à se rendre sur terre pour cette nuit fatidique…

* * *

Dean a réclamé Castiel une fois de trop et John l'a giflé très fort. C'est la première fois que son père le frappe.

-Castiel n'existe pas Dean ! Les anges n'existent pas ! Tu comprends ça ! Va t'occuper de ton frère !

Dean pleure en berçant Sammy. Castiel n'existe pas…C'est comme s'il avait perdu deux personnes cette année. Son père a dit que Castiel n'existe pas, que Dean doit cesser de faire l'enfant et prendre soin de Sammy. Alors quand il voit la forme lumineuse, il ferme violement les yeux. L'ange essaye de lui parler, mais Dean pose Sammy dans son berceau et se bouche les oreilles.

* * *

L'odeur de l'alcool a envahit l'haleine de son père, qui, assis à l'écart, regarde une photo de Mary. Sammy pleure et Dean essaye en vain de le calmer, en le berçant. Il veut le lait maternel. Dean n'arrive pas à l'habituer au biberon, comme lui a demandé son père. Une colère sourde a remplacé la tristesse dans son cœur. Il a décidé qu'il ne croirait plus en rien, tout ce qu'il croyait n'est que mensonge. Les anges n'ont jamais existé, ni veillé sur lui.

L'ange contemple Dean, mais lorsque celui-ci tourne les yeux vers lui, il ne voit plus que la fenêtre et le ciel orageux.

* * *

Dean a perdu le don de voir les anges. Mais Castiel n'a jamais cessé de le regarder.


	2. Chapitre 1: Amères retrouvailles

__

Merci à toutes pour les reviews ^^ Continuez, j'adore et c'est encourageant.

**Chapitre 1 : Amères retrouvailles**

Castiel ressentit l'appel de Gabriel et quitta sa contemplation silencieuse du monde des vivants. Il observait Dean chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, même si la responsabilité de veiller sur lui lui avait été retirée. Il était intervenu une fois de trop, lorsque Dean était enfant, pour le protéger d'un prédateur pervers, dans l'une des villes minuscules où les Winchester faisaient étape. Inutile de dire que Gabriel avait été plus que déçu.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, Castiel, tu le sais, avait dit Gabriel, les épreuves façonnent les humains autant que leurs bonheurs ou leurs joies. Le destin de ce garçon est tracé, tu n'avais pas à le protéger de la souffrance, seulement du mal venu du Gouffre. Sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Castiel aurait voulu répliquer, et c'était peut-être le plus dérangeant. Il avait réellement pensé contester les ordres…

Après cela, Gabriel l'avait envoyé recueillir les âmes des morts dans les régions d'Afrique dévorées par la guerre. La punition, car s'en était une, l'avait profondément éprouvé. La terreur et les tourments endurés avant et pendant leur mort par les âmes dont il avait la charge l'avaient déchiré. Il était forcé à regarder, sans intervenir, alors que les pires cruautés inventées par l'homme se déroulaient devant lui. Gabriel lui avait enseigné, de la plus brutale des façons, la leçon que suivait tous les anges : se protéger des émotions, éprouver compassion, pitié et amour, mais jamais trop intensément, afin de ne jamais être tenté par la colère, la haine ou le désespoir.

Il venait juste de revenir, et pourtant ce n'était pas le fait de retrouver la paix, l'indescriptible sérénité de la maison de son Père qui lui avait apporté le plus de réconfort, mais la possibilité de poser à nouveau son regard sur son ancien protégé. Un homme, à présent. Un homme brisé, qui tenait bon malgré tout. Castiel prenait garde à ne pas laisser son esprit s'immerger de trop dans la plénitude de ce soulagement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Dean était vivant… Le lien qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'il était son ange gardien avait été sevré, bien sûr, mais Castiel sentait une ombre inquiétante autour de lui…Presque comme si l'empreinte de l'Enfer…Mais c'était impossible. Son Père ne l'aurait pas permis…

-Bienvenue chez toi, Castiel…

La lumière flamboyante de l'archange était une vision terrible, sa magnificence presque insoutenable.

-Père a pris une décision concernant l'élu…Il est ta charge à nouveau. Tu es autorisé à retourner auprès de lui, dès à présent, silencieux et invisible tant que le temps n'est pas venu de te dévoiler. L'épreuve commence. Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. L'élu d'Azazel lutte contre ce qu'il est, mais sans son frère, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour le sauver…

-Sans son frère ? Questionna Castiel.

Il lui sembla un instant ressentir une vague de tristesse venant de l'archange.

-L'élu a conclu un pacte avec un Démon du jugement…Ce n'est pas inattendu, mais…Il est condamné à l'Enfer, dans un an, jour pour jour.

Castiel reporta son regard sur Dean, endormi sur le divan du salon de Bobby Singer. « Dean, qu'as-tu fait ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix affligée.

-Il a échangé son âme contre la vie de l'enfant d'Azazel. Le passé de l'élu te sera révélé avant ton départ.

Castiel sentit confusément que nombre d'épreuves avaient dû toucher Dean, envoyées par le Seigneur ou non.

-L'attente du jour fatidique, l'Enfer…Est-ce là l'épreuve dont tu parlais ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Gabriel confirma d'un geste.

-C'en est une de plus pour l'élu. Mais ne te méprends pas, Castiel. Lorsque nous parlions d'épreuve, c'était de la tienne qu'il s'agissait.

Il se tut un instant, semblant contempler la surprise de Castiel.

-Notre Père pense que tu es prêt. Tu resteras auprès de ton protégé durant toute cette année, sans te manifester à lui d'une quelconque façon. Tu laisseras l'élu aller en Enfer, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit jugé opportun de le ramener auprès des vivants. Si tu réussis, nous te laisserons redevenir son guide pour ce qui l'attend.

Castiel se rétracta. Il ignorait s'il était capable de rester en arrière, de ne rien faire, tout en sachant ce que Dean était sur le point de subir.

-N'oublie pas, Castiel, murmura Gabriel sachant ce qui se cachait aux tréfonds de son esprit, nous sommes les Immortels Envoyés de Dieu, et nous ne devons pas nous attacher davantage à l'une de ces créatures qu'aux autres. Les humains sont autorisés à se montrer égoïstes et à aimer un seul être plus que les autres, à haïr également. Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie, ne perds pas ta grâce comme Anaël.

Anaël. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis si longtemps… Depuis sa chute. Il savait que l'ange était devenu humain, ou plutôt humaine…par égoïsme, la tentation et l'envie ayant conquis son âme. Il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur, à cause de sa responsabilité…à cause de son affection pour son protégé.

Gabriel effleura l'ange et Castiel sut immédiatement tout ce que Dean avait subi durant son absence. Il vit l'enfant esseulé, rendu adulte trop vite par la responsabilité de veiller sur son frère. Il vit l'adolescent soldat discipliné, ses victoires dans la chasse, ses conquêtes féminines et ses passe-temps : le jeu, l'alcool, les voitures, les bagarres. Il vit le départ de Sam pour Stanford, la trahison éprouvée, le vide, la solitude soudaine, insupportable, la jalousie, l'impuissance, la peur de n'être rien pour ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il vit l'affection de Dean pour l'Impala, et l'amertume provenant de l'impression que seul cet objet inanimé lui était réellement fidèle. Il vit les quelques femmes que Dean avait réellement aimées, pour se brûler les ailes et le cœur à chaque fois, par maladresse ou incompréhension. Il vit le retour de Sam, la culpabilité de Dean face à la mort de Jessica, sa colère face à l'attitude de son frère, l'envie, la jalousie…et la honte, de n'être que le parfait petit soldat. Il vit la tristesse de Dean, face aux disputes continuelles de son père et de Sam, la sensation que sa famille n'avait pas besoin de lui, alors que lui n'avait qu'eux. Il vit la culpabilité, l'amertume, la colère et le sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompréhension face à la mort de son père, à ce que celui-ci lui avait appris et à son sacrifice. La panique face à ce que Sam était et devenait. Et le plus atroce, la mort de Sam, impossible à accepter, impossible à surmonter, alors que lui aurait mérité la mort et était encore là…Le pacte, la terreur de l'Enfer face à la détermination, à cette force d'âme, de sacrifice…La mort définitive d'Azazel…Castiel fut envahi par la compassion, Dean souffrait tant de se croire indigne de vivre, inférieur à son frère et à son père, dépendant de leur affection, de leur attention…Le cœur de Dean criait pour cette attention…

Et Castiel n'avait pas pu la lui offrir. Tout ce temps à l'écart de son protégé…

-Les épreuves l'ont façonné, mais ses peurs se dressent entre l'élu et sa destinée. Notre Père t'accompagne, Castiel…

Il ressentit la bénédiction de l'archange, avant de quitter une nouvelle fois les cieux pour retourner parmi les vivants, sans toutefois prendre corps.

* * *

-Il n'est pas prêt.

Gabriel soupira. L'autre ange poursuivit.

-Il ressent trop intensément. Il éprouve des sentiments pour cet…cet humain. Il est sur le chemin de sa chute. Nous pourrions dès maintenant…

-Castiel est ma responsabilité, Uriel, et non la tienne. Il ne déchoira pas, j'ai foi en lui…Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu auras toi-même à agir pour maintenir Castiel loin de la tentation. En attendant, je te conjure de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion envers les Hommes, ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables de leurs échecs.

-Tu es le maître de tous les anges gardiens, soit. Mais si Castiel choit de son rang, je serai celui qui engendrera la flamme de la Rédemption, ce que nous aurions dû faire pour Anaël.

Gabriel soupira à nouveau.

* * *

Castiel se gardait de se dévoiler à son protégé. Il ne savait pas si Dean pouvait toujours le percevoir ou non. Il observait, immatériel et invisible, cet étranger connu que Dean était devenu.

* * *

Dean sortit de la maison, serrant une bouteille de bière et soupirant avec agacement. Il n'en pouvait plus des regards en coin désespérés de Sam, de la désapprobation muette et triste de Bobby…Tant qu'Helen était restée, il avait pu souffler un peu. Parce qu'elle ignorait tout, elle ne le traitait pas différemment, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en porcelaine lorsqu'en femme de tête qu'elle était, elle l'envoyait faire ceci ou cela d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. Elle s'était mise en quatre pour localiser Jo, puis était finalement partie la rejoindre, afin de veiller sur elle et de la prévenir de ce qui se passait.

Il avait besoin de quitter cette maison, de profiter du temps qui lui restait. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir cette fin prochaine, tout cela lui paraissait tellement inimaginable…Comment vivre avec ça ?

Il s'assit sur le pare-choc d'une des carcasses de voitures qui encombraient la propriété. Comment vivre avec ça ? L'Enfer…Il allait en Enfer…C'était pire que la prospective de mourir pour un condamné…On espérait toujours aller vers un ailleurs lumineux…Même s'il savait que Dieu n'existait pas…Mais lui…Non. Il savait la peine qui l'attendait.

Il but une gorgé de bière, mais eu du mal à l'avaler. Il plissa les lèvres. Si son père avait surmonté l'épreuve, la moindre des choses pour lui était de prouver qu'il le pouvait aussi !

En attendant…Un sourire à la fois malicieux et amer étira ses traits. Il pouvait toujours utiliser le temps qui lui restait pour faire deux ou trois petites choses et vu son état, Sam ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Et lui pourrait oublier…

* * *

Castiel s'assit au coté de Dean. Il voulait se glisser dans ses pensés, les apaiser, mais il se retint. C'était son épreuve. Il devait se distancer de Dean. Ensemble, ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher.

* * *

Castiel s'installa dans la voiture au coté de l'élu d'Azazel. Celui-ci était plongé dans un livre. Sans même un effort, Castiel ressentait sa détresse. Dean profitait de la vie en s'adonnant au péché de chair, pendant que son frère tentait désespérément de le sauver…Si Castiel n'avait pas su toute la complexité de l'âme de Dean…

* * *

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été éprouvante pour Castiel. Il avait observé, écouté, interdit d'apaiser ou de protéger. Il était intervenu deux fois, indirectement et sans violence, sous les ordres de Gabriel, afin de sauver la vie de Dean, mais c'était tout. Il avait regardé Lilith abuser les deux frères par son apparence et se moquer en silence, regardé Dean agoniser pendant que Lilith riait. Il était resté avec eu, invisible dans la pièce, il avait pris ce risque…Lilith aurait pu le percevoir…Mais il n'avait pu rester à l'écart, pas cette fois, pas alors que Dean agonisait. Et maintenant…Ce démon, Ruby, dont les motifs restaient obscurs, avait affermi son emprise sur Samuel…et à présent que Dean était…là où il était, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pour l'élu d'Azazel. Ca n'était pas à lui de veiller sur Sam. Et quand bien même, le garçon était hors d'atteinte du pouvoir auquel il consacrait chaque soir des prières ferventes. Quelle sinistre ironie…

* * *

Il était retourné vers les Cieux. L'heure était grave, plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient crû. Le plan de Lilith était enfin apparu, bien qu'encore en grande partie dans l'ombre…le bruissement des paroles échangées par ses frères montraient l'ampleur de leur inquiétude, pourtant Castiel ne pouvait rester concentré sur l'instant. Un partie de son esprit était avec Dean, souffrait avec Dean et endurait avec lui, décidé à l'empêcher de céder aux démons.

Il considérait avec détachement les autres anges débattre des mesures à prendre. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. L'heure était à la guerre contre les démons, l'heure était venu de prendre les armes, de redevenir les bras armés de Dieu…De laisser de coté leur tâche d'êtres de bonté et de compassion pour les Hommes…L'heure était à l'intransigeance et à la colère divine…pour que jamais le Mal porté par le Déchu ne se répande sur la Création…

-Castiel…

La voix de Gabriel le tira de sa contemplation silencieuse.

-Dean doit succomber.

C'était la première fois que l'archange utilisait le nom de son protégé. Castiel sentait la compassion et la tristesse émanant de Gabriel. Ces sentiments étaient pour Castiel lui-même, réalisa-t-il. Pourquoi l'archange… ?

-Tu dois le laisser succomber aux ténèbres. Cela fait partie des afflictions qu'il doit surmonter de lui-même.

-Il va se haïr…Murmura Castiel.

-Castiel. La voix de Gabriel portait un avertissement à présent. Ton rôle n'est pas de l'envelopper dans le cocon de ta présence, mais de le laisser faire ses propres choix et affronter ses propres erreurs…

L'ange acquiesça et laissa son esprit se détacher de celui de Dean, se forçant à ignorer sa souffrance.

* * *

La paix et le calme qui régnaient en maîtres sur l'Eden semblaient avoir diminué. Les anges s'apprêtaient à quitter le Royaume pour se rendre sur Terre. Castiel s'imprégnait une dernière fois de la perfection immanente à ces lieux tout en contemplant ses frères, un chagrin infini le gagnant. Les légions des archanges se préparaient. Les anges revenaient à la Création, premier des nombreux signes de cette Apocalypse qui s'annonçait. Certains n'avaient jamais été sur Terre. Certains n'avaient même jamais vu de démon. Combien d'entre eux disparaitraient à jamais…combien d'entre eux seraient corrompus, abusés, brisés… ? Gabriel apparut à Castiel au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Uriel et leur légion.

-Je suis fier de toi, Castiel. Tu t'es montré digne de ta charge. Mais le plus dur reste devant nous, et les élus ne sont pas prêts. Lilith et les siens ont été plus rapides que nous ne le pensions. Il est temps pour nous de retourner marcher au milieu des vivants.

Gabriel sourit légèrement et une douce chaleur envahit l'ange.

-Il est temps pour toi d'aller chercher ton protégé. Ramène-le, Castiel, mais sois prudent. Ne laisse pas les ténèbres te dévorer…Que notre Père t'accompagne.

Castiel accepta la bénédiction de l'archange et quitta seul le paradis, déployant ses ailes, pour plonger vers l'abysse.

* * *

La sensation de chute, La chaleur suffocante mêlée au froid intense de la haine, l'agonie, l'odeur de mort, la pestilence, un rouge sang, les chairs en putréfaction, le soufre…les âmes damnées le suppliant de les aider, de les sauver, leurs cris et gémissements menaçant de le dévorer tout entier. Castiel se força à ne penser qu'à son protégé. L'atmosphère même de l'Enfer le brûlait, le dévorait, s'attaquait à sa grâce…Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Dean se saisit d'une pointe longue et effilée. L'âme gisait à quelques pas de lui, en sang déjà, trompée tout comme Dean par l'illusion d'un corps physique qui n'était que l'outil de leur tourment. Il s'approcha de la femme et planta l'aiguille profondément, laissant planer le cri silencieux de l'âme du tortionnaire, écho à celui tout à fait audible de la torturée. Le démon, Alistair, murmurait sans cesse à son oreille, lui parlant de puissance, de domination, du plaisir à chercher dans le supplice infligé. Dean eut un sourire torve tout en cherchant à chasser la voix, mais c'était inutile. Toujours, Alistair revenait…

Puis, soudainement, l'horrible voix se tut. Une pâle et douce lueur envahit la cave. Elle n'était pas aveuglante, mais portait en elle toutes les couleurs, tous les sons, toutes les fragrances de la vie. Elle portait la paix et la joie la plus pure, l'harmonie…Tant de choses que Dean avait oublié.

Au centre de la lumière se trouvait une forme humaine diffuse. Soudainement la lueur sembla se déployer de part et d'autre de la forme qui ouvrit les bras. Deux yeux d'un bleu pur le fixaient avec un amour infini.

-Dean…Viens, l'épreuve est finie…

La voix était aérienne, douce, une rivière s'écoulant au creux des fissures laissées en son âme par l'Enfer, rappelant au démon en devenir qu'il était humain. Dean s'avança, effrayé, intimidé. La divine créature referma ses bras autour de son âme égarée et il sentit une vague puissante d'émotions s'écouler en lui. Son âme se mit à pleurer alors qu'il serrait l'être contre lui, avide, affamé de la pureté, de la douceur, de la miséricorde, de la sécurité que ces bras lui offraient. Il retrouvait la bonté…

Et avec elle la culpabilité et le dégoût. Il allait souiller cette perfection…Il était damné ! Il ne méritait pas… Son âme tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte. Pourtant la créature refusait de le délivrer.

-Shhh, Dean…

Un baiser sur sa paume, familier, si familier…

* * *

Castiel serrait Dean contre lui, empli de compassion pour son protégé, affligé par les tourments qu'il avait endurés. Dean semblait se refuser le droit de quitter l'Enfer… Quelle âme exceptionnelle…

-Shhh, Dean…

Il prit l'une des mains de Dean et y déposa un baiser.

-Castiel…Murmura Dean, avec émerveillement et une douloureuse nostalgie.

L'ange sourit et le saisit par les épaules.

-Il est temps pour toi de nous revenir, Dean.

_De me revenir_, ajouta-t-il en pensée, alors qu'il agrippait son protégé et s'envolait au-delà des murs de souffrance et de cris, au-delà de l'horreur, vers Sam, vers la terre et le soleil, vers la vie.

* * *

Les éléments se déchainèrent, le ciel d'aurore sembla s'ouvrir un instant pour laisser place à une lumière aveuglante, alors qu'une clameur silencieuse s'élevait de la terre elle-même. Un vent furieux déchira la forêt, déracinant les armes, les jetant à terre… Et tout le monde naturel et surnaturel, visible et invisible, en sentit la soudaine et éphémère vague…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sacrifice à la Dévotion

_

* * *

_

Merci pour toutes les review !!!! Je suis un peu triste de poster ce chapitre. Enfin, pas de poster un chapitre, mais j'ai été laissé tombé par ma béta que je n'arrive plus à joindre depuis une semaine et demi (si tu lis ça, j'espère que tu vas bien, et si j'ai fais ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu, je m'excuse du fond du cœur) donc ce chapitre à pas été vérifié, dsl. Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions sur le « réceptacle » de Cas (c'est le perso dont je suis pas trop sûre, ça et la retranscription de Dean) La traduction que j'ai faite de l'épisode est plus une retranscription,j'espère que j'ai pas trop trahi le texte^^

**_J'ai eu un pb avec le site et la gestion de doc; ce chap a du être posté deux fois, je m'excuse_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Sacrifice à la Dévotion

* * *

Lorsque l'âme de Dean fut retournée en sureté en son corps, réparé des dégâts du temps, Castiel s'effondra auprès de la tombe de fortune. Il n'avait pas même la force de rejoindre le Paradis. Son esprit angélique, abimé par l'Enfer, déchiqueté par les démons, rogné par les flammes, flottait doucement. Sa grâce lui brûlait. Il contemplait le ciel.

Ouvrant son esprit à ses frères, il murmura.

-Dean Winchester est sauvé.

Les acclamations de joie des siens l'illuminèrent un instant. Il sentit au fond de son âme l'amour de son Père qui lui redonnait vigueur et courage, le soleil apaisant ses plaies. Il discerna Dean s'extirpant de sa tombe à la force de ses bras. L'humain fit un tour d'horizon, mais ne sembla pas voir Castiel. L'ange tenta en vain de l'atteindre ou de lui parler, épuisé il n'avait la force de faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne put que le regarder quitter la clairière.

Dès qu'il eut suffisamment récupéré, il étendit son pouvoir, cherchant son protégé. Comme prévu il n'était pas allé très loin, une petite station service à une demi-heure de marche. La même station où Bobby et Sam avaient acheté l'alcool avec lequel ils s'étaient soulés après les « funérailles » de Dean. Castiel le rejoignit promptement.

* * *

L'ange ressentit un certain soulagement en voyant Dean se livrer à ses « activités habituelles », vole et consommation abusive de sucrerie, même s'il ne les approuvait pas. Il se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment en évitant prudemment de se rendre visible. Mais il était encore faible, et ne contrôlait pas complètement son énergie. Conséquence prévisible, et indésirable, l'ensemble des appareils électriques se mirent à agir comme si noël était venu en septembre. Il vit Dean se saisir d'un flacon de sel et se précipiter vers la porte.

-Dean, il n'y a pas de dém…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, prenant conscience des résultats désastreux de sa tentative. Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais sa voix n'avait eu de tels effets avec Dean. L'enfant Dean le comprenait, et même lorsqu'il refusait de l'écouter, il l'entendait. Ce qui venait de se passer…c'était comme s'il avait tenté de parler à n'importe quel humain. C'était déstabilisant et inquiétant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il revenait juste de l'Enfer ? En lui laissant un peu de temps…

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment ; il avait assez de force pour rejoindre l'Eden, et ainsi finir de guérir.

* * *

-Tu es plus fort que je le pensais.

Y avait-il une once d'admiration dans la voix d'Uriel ? C'était toujours difficile à dire. Mais Castiel supposait que puisqu'Uriel était prêt à le soigner, il ne devait pas être trop loin de la vérité.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à sortir ce rebus de l'Enfer.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il connaissait Uriel, savait quand celui-ci cherchait à le provoquer.

* * *

Castiel assista à la réunion de Dean et de Sam avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de joie. Il pouvait sentir leur bonheur, leur soulagement, l'indéfectible amour qui les liait. Et il pouvait voir la femme-démon et son emprise sur l'élu d'Azazel. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Il protégerait son frère de la chute…

Il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître qu'il éprouvait également de l'envie à ce spectacle.

Mais au moins était-il prêt à retourner sur Terre, pour tenter à nouveau de parler à son protégé.

-Castiel.

Gabriel semblait lointain et si…triste.

-Ieofel et Gaechiel sont sur Terre pour empêcher l'ouverture d'un sceau, mais ils viennent de disparaître à mon regard. Vous devez y aller. Maintenant.

L'ange acquiesça et déploya ses ailes.

-Castiel. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de protéger les humains, mais de permettre la Création de survivre. Faîtes pleuvoir la fureur de Dieu, quelque en soit le prix. Violence et Rétribution, et que nos ennemis tombent devant la Grâce.

L'ange frémit, mais lui savait à quoi s'attendre. Il contempla les autres membres de sa légion, et pria.

* * *

-Je t'ordonne, te commande et te conjure, apparais devant ce cercle !

Castiel n'entendait que lointainement la voix, mais elle se faisait plus forte à chaque invocation. Il cessa le combat, laissant Uriel se démener seul, pour tenter de chasser l'intrus qui prenait le risque de l'espionner. Une femme. Une medium.

-Vas-t'en, tu ne dois pas…C'est trop dangereux…

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais l'invocation se fit plus forte. Elle connaissait son nom à présent.

Le cri de rage et de douleur d'Uriel le tira de sa concentration. L'autre ange était aux prises avec l'acide infernal déversé par la créature de cauchemar que les démons avaient libérée des plans inférieurs. Et il ne savait toujours pas où étaient Ieofel et Gaechiel…

Il n'avait pas le temps de protéger une mortelle trop curieuse.

-Tant pis pour toi, murmura-t-il tristement, tu l'auras voulu.

Il baissa les barrières qu'il avait dressées contre elle. Son hurlement de souffrance déchira l'ange, mais il tint bon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire, les yeux consumés.

* * *

La bataille avait été rude. Uriel et Castiel étaient venu à bout de leur adversaire, mais ils n'avaient retrouvé que des lambeaux de la présence de leurs frères. Où qu'aient pu disparaître les deux autres anges, ils ne les révéraient sans doute jamais. Les lamentations des anges s'élevaient en un chant mélancolique inaudible aux humains.

-Vas-y, Castiel. Tu as une autre « charge ».

La voix cynique d'Uriel trancha dans le vif du chagrin qui ravageait Castiel, lui rappelant ses devoirs envers Dean. Il acquiesça et disparut.

* * *

Des démons…Des immondes créatures venues découvrir pourquoi Dean avait réchappé à l'Enfer. Des démons de faible puissance qui ne savaient rien des plans de Lilith. Il avait failli intervenir, mais son protégé n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il regarda avec amusement la scène, admirant le culot monstre de l'ainé des Winchester, tout en se tenant prêt à détruire chacun des démons présents s'ils tentaient quoique se fût. Dean semblait croire qu'un démon l'avait sorti de l'Enfer. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas à l'existence des anges, à l'existence de Dieu…Cela attristait infiniment Castiel. Il attendit que les deux frères aient rejoint le motel pour abattre sa vengeance sur les démons.

* * *

Castiel était confus et presque blessé par le refus de Dean de l'_écouter_. Dean faisait parti des gens extraordinaires qui pouvaient l'entendre. Mais il faisait montre d'un refus obstiné, et probablement inconscient, d'user de ses capacités, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. L'état dans lequel il avait laissé le motel le prouvait. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Tant que Dean refoulerait ce qu'il était, il lui faudrait un instrument, un réceptacle humain pour communiquer avec son protégé. Il ouvrit son esprit cherchant une âme.

* * *

L'homme s'abîmait en prière, son désespoir était sur le point de le conduire au suicide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa petite amie, sa sœur et sa nièce étaient mortes dans un incendie qu'il avait lui-même déclenché par négligence. Il ne parvenait ni à se pardonner, ni à vivre avec. Les cauchemars ne le quittaient pas, endormi ou éveillé. Il était seul. Les médicaments ne suffisaient plus. Il suppliait la statue du Christ de lui apporter la paix, de l'aider, de le punir…Il ne savait plus. Il était si fatigué, si désemparé…Il se sentait si inutile…

-Mikhaïl.

L'homme leva la tête, ébahi. La voix était douce, impérieuse et aérienne. Pourtant, la statue du Christ n'avait pas bougée, rien n'avait changé. La petite Eglise était toujours aussi sombre et silencieuse.

-Voilà que j'hallucine maintenant, marmonna-t-il, désespéré.

Il allait quitter le lieu saint et rejoindre son appartement miteux pour mettre son projet à exécution, lorsqu'un vent surnaturel se leva, soulevant les tentures, faisant trembler les vitraux. Mikhaïl Tsekhov, terrorisé, se jeta à genou, les mains jointes, priant avec ferveur le Seigneur de le protéger.

-Mikhaïl.

Tremblant, il releva les yeux vers le plafond, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Le vent se calma et la voix continua à appeler son nom, lente, hypnotique.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'écria-t-il, terrorisé.

Et pourtant, malgré sa peur, il sentit un bien-être, une chaleur étrange envahir son corps. Une douce lueur blanche éclaira soudain la chapelle depuis le plus grand des vitraux quoique la nuit fût depuis longtemps tombée. La voix s'éleva de nouveau, et il lui sembla qu'elle venait de l'intérieur de lui-même.

-Ta peine, ta souffrance et ta dévotion ont ému notre Père…

-Mon Dieu… ? Chuchota Mikhaïl, émerveillé.

Une vague de tendresse l'envahit, une lumière si pure qu'elle brisa le voile de tourments qui l'avait recouvert depuis la tragédie.

-Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un ange de notre Seigneur.

L'homme ferma les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Un ange…C'était incroyable, impossible…

- Mikhaïl. Tu as prié notre Seigneur pour qu'il t'apporte la paix.

Il approuva frénétiquement.

-Je peux t'offrir cette paix, Mikhaïl. Mais je dois te demander quelque chose en retour.

-Que dois-je faire, murmura-t-il, tentant de ne pas paraître trop méfiant. Il s'agissait d'un ange, cette lumière était douce, mais et s'il s'agissait d'une ruse de Satan… ?

-Aie foi, Mikhaïl. Tu es un véritable dévot, le mal ne t'atteindra pas.

Un bref silence suivit, la solennité de l'instant presque intolérable pour le priant. Enfin l'ange reprit la parole.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Mikhaïl. Les forces de Lucifer sont en mouvement, la guerre est déclaré, l'Apocalypse imminente.

L'Apocalypse ? Il tressaillit. Que lui voulait l'ange… ? Il n'était pas un saint, il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu es plus fort, plus pur que tu ne le crois, Mikhaïl. Ton âme m'a appelé. Ton corps peut m'accueillir, ça n'est pas le cas de tous les humains. Je t'offre le moyen de te racheter à tes yeux.

-Et à ceux de Dieu ? Questionna craintivement le mortel.

Il expérimenta une autre vague de douceur et de lumière, alors que la grâce de Castiel le touchait à nouveau.

-Pour notre Seigneur, il n'y a rien à pardonner, Mikhaïl. Tu n'as jamais voulu leur faire du mal. Tu n'as commis aucun péché. Elles t'aimaient, et tu les aimais en retour. Je veux t'aider à te pardonner.

-Que dois-je faire ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Devenir mon réceptacle t'apportera ma grâce, la lumière de Dieu... Mais tu seras en danger perpétuel. Et tu perdras le contrôle… C'est une confiance et une foi totales que je te demande. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir et de vouloir me les offrir ?

L'homme réfléchit, mais seulement quelques secondes. Sa foi l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il était près à obéir au moindre vœu de Dieu.

-Je suis sûr, Castiel.

-Alors ouvre les yeux.

Mikhaïl s'exécuta. La lumière devint aveuglante, au point de le brûler au plus profond de son âme. Une forme se profila devant lui, radieuse, puissante. En extase, il ouvrit les bras et laissa la créature merveilleuse s'y glisser, enlacer son corps alors que deux immenses ailes blanches se refermaient sur lui.

Mikhaïl embrassa le divin.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux de son nouveau réceptacle, amenant sa main devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il habitait un corps humain. Il ressentait Mikhaïl au fond de lui, mêlée à lui, et ne trouvait pas l'expérience désagréable, malgré toutes les ombres de l'âme humaine de son hôte. Les humains étaient fascinants par bien des aspects, et ce mal originel que chaque mortel portait en lui était celui qui était le plus étranger à l'ange. Il en allait de même pour toutes les émotions négatives. La culpabilité de Mikhaïl était comme une blessure purulente qui refusait de cicatriser. L'ange usa du baume de sa présence pour en atténuer la douleur et sourit à l'intense gratitude que lui offrit son hôte.

Castiel se leva et adressa une prière de remerciement à son Père en s'inclinant devant la croix. Puis il se détourna et sortit de l'Eglise. Les simples faits de marcher, de sentir le sang battre dans ses veines, d'entendre son cœur ou de respirer étaient complètement nouveaux et surprenants pour l'ange, aussi prit-il le temps de s'arrêter sur le parvis et de profiter quelques minutes de l'air de la nuit. Bien qu'il habitât un corps humain, ses sens et la force de sa présence étaient supérieurs à ceux d'un mortel. Il se sentait encore légèrement à l'étroit dans ce réceptacle, véritable prison de chair pour sa grâce, mais la présence de Mikhaïl l'aidait à s'ajuster progressivement à ce nouveau mode d'existence. L'humain paraissait beaucoup s'amuser de l'apparente gaucherie de son compagnon angélique. Sa curiosité ne semblait pas avoir de limite et Castiel le laissa se nourrir de ce qu'il savait de Lilith, de ses plans, de l'Apocalypse prochaine, de la guerre et de Dean, pendant qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour retourner auprès de son protégé.

* * *

Dean déposa un dernier pieu sur la table. Il était anxieux, sans être excité comme il l'était habituellement à la prospective d'une chasse. Quoiqu'il fût, ce « Castiel » le terrifiait. D'abord pour des raisons évidentes : d'une part, personne n'a envie d'être le chouchou d'un démon majeur capable de brûler à distance les yeux d'un médium, d'autre part, cette chose avait probablement des projets à la Alistair pour lui. Ensuite et surtout parce que quelques aient pu être ses intentions, il ne se rappelait absolument pas du moment où « Castiel » l'avait tiré de l'abysse. Il se souvenait de chaque seconde des quarante années qu'il avait passé en Enfer mais pas une miette de cet épisode. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui éludait-il ? Enfin, depuis son retour, les phénomènes trash du genre « casser toutes les vitres à proximité » s'étaient multiplier…et il espérait vraiment ne pas en être responsable. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas acquis quelques pouvoirs tordus durant son retour sur Terre…Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre son frère en danger, ni devenir un « psychic boy » lui-même.

Bah, il serait bientôt fixé et avec un peu de chance, il se débarrasserait rapidement de la saloperie. Ok, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chance et de savoir-faire, mais hey, Bobby était là pour servir, non ?

En parlant de Bobby, il avait de plus en plus envie de lui enfoncer une chaussette dans la bouche. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas le bonhomme, très loin de là, mais ses grognements de « _c'est une mauvaise idée_ » ou « _on y est jusqu'au cou_ » commençait à fatiguer l'ainé des Winchester. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme, mais il fallait qu'il sache et surtout, il en avait marre de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, prête à tomber sur lui, ou pire, sur son petit frère.

Il saisit le couteau de Ruby et le fit miroiter à la lueur de la bougie. Si les armes à feux et autres gadgets n'en venaient pas à bout, ceci le détruirait et adieu les ennuis. Ou au moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Le début de l'incantation lui fit serrer les dents. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il posa le couteau et attrapa son shotgun.

-Aller, viens, connard de mes deux ! Grogna-t-il à voix basse. Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir sorti de ce putain d'Enfer !

* * *

Castiel voyageait aussi vite que possible, bien qu'étant handicapé par sa nouvelle forme. Il avait entendu l'invocation de Bobby Singer et craignait que remuer de telles forces magiques finisse par attirer l'un ou l'autre démon, ou pire, l'un ou l'autre ange, Uriel par exemple. Il grimaça à cette idée.

L'ange apparut à quelques mètres du hangar et se prépara à affronter son protégé. Il devait respecter les consignes de Gabriel et ne pas trop se rapprocher de Dean. Pourtant, il imagina brièvement serrer Dean dans ses bras et sut que cette idée venait de Mikhaïl, bien qu'elle ne fût que la traduction en gestuelle humaine de l'émotion que l'ange ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire cela.

Il secoua doucement la tête. Pour le moment, Mikhaïl semblait confortable avec la situation…Il n'était pas sûr que cette aisance survive au premier combat qu'ils auraient à mener d'un jour à l'autre. Il avait délibérément bloqué une partie de ses souvenirs pour ne pas traumatiser son hôte, mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement le protéger contre les horreurs auxquelles il faisait continuellement face.

* * *

Dean avait un peu perdu de son mordant, après une demi-heure d'attente. Il jouait avec le couteau de Ruby, impatient. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi long ! La bestiole aurait dû surgir et bang, fight ! Mais non. Toujours rien. Désespérant.

-T'es sûr d'avoir bien fait le rituel ?

L'expression de Bobby lui laissa entendre qu'il venait d'éructer un blasphème. Et connaissant le bougre, il avait intérêt à s'excuser fissa, ce qu'il fit avec un geste humble.

-Pardon.

Il ajouta « _c'est qu'on est susceptible !_ », mais dans sa barbe afin d'éviter de se prendre un pain dans la gueule. Il allait bailler lorsqu'une violente bourrasque fit claquer la tôle qui les entourait. _Naturelle ou pas ? _Songea Dean en se redressant.

_Ou pas_, décida-t-il. Il n'avait jamais vu une bourrasque durer plus de 30 secondes. Il grogna quand même sans grande conviction :

-C'est peut-être le vent !

_Ou pas_. Les ampoules choisirent ce moment pour exploser de toutes parts en des étincelles cinglantes, alors que la barre qui retenait la porte se brisait comme une brindille et qu'un homme entrait d'un pas lent.

* * *

Finalement, « du mal à s'ajuster » était peut-être un euphémisme, songea Castiel en entrant dans le hangar. Apparemment, son énergie angélique se conciliait toujours aussi mal avec l'électricité sous toutes ses formes. Oh, après tout, il n'était pas étranger aux entrées mélodramatiques. En tant qu'ange, lorsqu'il portait un message à un humain, il se devait d'en marquer le caractère sacré…

Il jeta un regard à droite à gauche, contemplant la série de symboles et d'inscriptions qui jonchait les murs, le sol et le plafond. Bobby Singer connaissait vraiment bien son affaire, il y en avait même certains que l'ange croyait disparus du domaine terrestre depuis longtemps. Il reporta son attention sur les deux chasseurs qui le menaçaient de leurs armes. C'était la première fois qu'il contemplait son protégé à travers des yeux humains et non plus avec ceux d'un ange qui voyait l'âme plus que l'enveloppe, les émotions et l'esprit plus que les contours physiques. C'était fascinant d'observer le visage de Dean, ce corps qui comme un coffre contenait des trésors cachés et attirants de par ce fait même…

Les tirs atteignirent son enveloppe, sans qu'il ne ressente rien, les plaies se fermant d'elles-mêmes immédiatement.

_Dean…_

Son protégé était toujours sur ses gardes, frappe d'abord discute ensuite. La vie avait été cruelle avec lui…Mais Dean avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et une foi à redécouvrir.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?_ Fût la brève pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Dean avant qu'il ne tire sa première balle dans le cœur de l'inconnu. Celui-ci ne flancha même pas, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, et traversa le piège au Diable sans paraître y prêter attention. _Eeeeet merde ! C'est terminator ce truc ! _Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Bobby, chacun s'écartant de son coté pour changer d'arme.

_Bah, si la plume ne marche pas, utilise l'épée !_

Il saisit le couteau de Ruby et se prépara à porter son coup.

Pourtant il ne le fit pas, pas immédiatement. Il était à présent suffisamment proche pour pouvoir observer le visage de son agresseur…

Drôle d'agresseur tout de même. Il ne faisait montre d'aucune violence, d'aucune malveillance. Il avait un visage racé, serein, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux très bleus. Il était plus petit que Dean, ce qui amena une certaine satisfaction au chasseur, et portait un costume négligé surmonté d'un imperméable douteux, à présent en piteux état. Il n'avait pas l'arrogante prestance et le sourire triomphal arborés habituellement par les démons. En fait, il regardait Dean avec un intérêt que le jeune homme aurait en tout autre circonstance qualifié de naïf.

Mais Dean n'était pas dupe.

-Qui es-tu ?

* * *

La question blessa Castiel plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre. Il était dans un réceptacle, certes, mais Dean aurait dû pouvoir le voir, et le reconnaître, malgré tout. Il l'avait reconnu en Enfer, dans sa détresse et son désespoir. Mais à nouveau en son monde, son protégé manquait de foi. Il avait manifestement tourné le dos à la Grâce, et au cadeau qui lui avait été fait. L'espace d'un instant, l'ange se demanda en quelle mesure il en était lui-même responsable.

Cependant, s'il ne se souvenait pas de lui, il ne lui appartenait pas de rafraichir la mémoire de son protégé, et ce d'autant plus que Dean ne l'aurait probablement pas crû.

-Je suis celui qui t'agrippa pour t'arracher à la perdition.

La formule pouvait paraître étrange, mais elle semblait juste à l'ange. Et elle était la seule qui lui soit venue et qui ne trahisse rien de ce qu'il était réellement pour Dean, ni ce que Dean était réellement pour lui.

-Ouais, merci pour ça !

Il inclina la tête et vit le coup venir avant même que Dean ne le porte. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le visage de son protégé déformé par la colère. La lame s'enfonça dans ses chairs comme dans du beurre et Castiel s'étonna une nouvelle fois de la fragilité des humains. Ca n'était pas une pensée agréable. Dean pouvait mourir d'un tel coup, ou dans un accident stupide et mortel comme la famille de Mikhaïl. Castiel ne pouvait le protéger continuellement, n'en avait pas même le droit…Et ainsi, il pouvait le perdre.

Il continua à fixer son protégé, dont le visage affichait la stupeur la plus complète. Se rappelant soudainement du couteau, il le retira avec une lenteur calculée. _Regarde, Dean… Regarde et apprends._

* * *

Dean ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Cette chose n'avait pas bronché avec un couteau tueur de démon au fond du cœur. Ca n'était pas vivant, ça n'était pas démoniaque…Merde !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Bobby porter une attaque désespérée… Qui se termina avec le succès que l'on sait…

La créature se retourna et posa deux doigts contre le front du chasseur. Une vague de murmure se leva et disparu presque aussitôt, alors que Bobby s'effondrait.

_BOBBY !!!_

Dean ressentit une peur panique en voyant le corps inanimé. _Nononononon !_ Pas Bobby, il ne supporterait pas que sa figure paternelle disparaisse, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ! Il se précipita vers le corps dès que la créature se fût éloignée, écoutant à peine le :

-Il faut qu'on parle, Dean. Seuls.

* * *

Le chasseur avait obéi malgré lui à l'injonction sacrée et perdu connaissance. Castiel regarda Dean s'accroupir devant l'homme avec un maelstrom d'émotions diverses. Il était chagriné que Dean puisse imaginer qu'il blesserait un de ses amis, désolé d'avoir dû agir ainsi… et vaguement déçu que son protégé ne lui accordât pas plus d'attention. Mikhaïl appelait ça de la jalousie, Castiel espérait de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas le cas. La jalousie, et par extension l'envie et le désir était symptomatique de la perdition et de la disparition de la grâce. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, il ne pouvait laisser Dean seul face à son destin ! Gabriel avait raison, il était trop proche de son protégé. Il devenait impératif qu'il construise de solides barrières entre lui et Dean, peu importe ce que ça lui couterait de le faire !

Il détourna les yeux du jeune homme et porta son attention sur un vieil ouvrage en Araméen qu'il pensait brûlé par l'Inquisition des siècles auparavant. Le regard accusateur de Dean pesait cependant trop lourd.

-Ton ami est vivant, rassura-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta Dean, cinglant.

-Castiel.

Il avait un mince espoir que Dean reconnaisse ce nom. Il l'avait tellement prononcé étant enfant…

-Ca je m'en doutais, rétorqua son protégé, agressif, je te demande ce que t'es !

Ainsi Dean avait tellement enfoui ses souvenirs que même son nom n'évoquait rien pour lui… Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'ange pencha la tête sur le coté, comme l'aurait fait Mikhaïl et regarda directement le jeune homme.

-Je suis un ange de notre Seigneur.

_Souviens-toi, Dean !_ Supplia-t-il intérieurement. Mais c'était peine perdue, il pouvait voir l'incrédulité sur le visage de son protégé, sans même avoir besoin de lire ses émotions.

* * *

-Casse-toi ! Grogna Dean en se levant, ça n'existe pas ces connerie !

Il n'y avait que Sam et quelques millions d'abrutis crédules pour avaler qu'un Dieu miséricordieux veillait sur leur destiné, et qu'il était accompagné d'une clique de blondinets en blouse blanche avec plumes intégrées !

La créature eut un sourire en coin et déclara d'une voix douce.

-C'est ton problème, Dean, tu ne crois en rien.

* * *

Puisque Dean refusait de se rendre à l'évidence, de se souvenir, Castiel allait devoir employer la manière forte. Il ne pouvait se dévoiler complètement, ou il allait bruler les yeux de son protégé, mais il pouvait laisser échapper une partie de sa force vive. Libérant son énergie, il écarta ses ailes dans un bruit de tempête. Ca n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable, ni pour lui, ni pour Mikhaïl, dont le corps fût poussé à son extrême limite. Toutefois, cela fût vite fini, et bientôt il contemplait un Dean stupéfait au travers des yeux de son réceptacle. Mais Dean reprit très vite contenance, regagnant cette effronterie impertinente qui lui servait de mécanisme de défense.

-Et t'es quel type d'ange, exactement, hein ? T'as brûlé les yeux de cette pauvre fille jusqu'au fin fond de leurs orbites !

* * *

Un ange ça ? Un ange ? Ben voyons ! Non mais, faudrait pas prendre Dean Winchester pour un demeuré, non plus ! Dean fit violement taire l'espoir naissant au fond de son cœur en même temps que l'étrange sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentait en présence de la créature. Quelque soit le jeu joué par ce démon, il n'allait pas se laisser prendre !

* * *

Castiel baissa les yeux avec un soupir. Alors Dean était derrière la tentative de cette médium. Ca n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix à l'époque. Uriel aurait été déchiqueté s'il n'avait pas interrompu les investigations de cette femme. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir…coupable, compléta Mikhaïl lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis qu'il était dans ce réceptacle, il ressentait de plus en plus fortement les émotions humaines. Il aurait pu « endormir » l'âme de Mikhaïl…mais il n'en ressentait pas l'envie ou le besoin.

-Je l'ai averti de ne pas contempler ma véritable apparence. Elle peut être… insupportable… pour les humains. Il en va de même de ma vraie voix, mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

* * *

Dean lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais…

-Le motel et la station service, c'était toi en train de parler ?

La créature acquiesça. Okayyyy…

-La prochaine fois, mets-la en sourdine.

Le visage en face de lui montra une brève expression d'embarras, avant que les yeux bleus ne reviennent à son visage. Il y avait une forme de défi dans son regard que Dean ne comprenait pas.

-C'était une erreur de ma part. Certaines personnes, des personnes remarquables, peuvent percevoir mon vrai visage. Je pensais que tu étais l'une d'elles.

Mais oui, bien sûr. Incroyable le nombre de salade que cette chose pouvait lui déverser à la seconde. Et quand bien même c'aurait été vrai, pourquoi lui, Dean Winchester, aurait-il été l'une d'entre elle ? Ca n'était pas comme s'il était un élu de Dieu ou une connerie du genre ! Il aurait bien été le dernier à pouvoir voir un ange…

-J'avais tord.

De toute façon, c'était des conneries, alors quelle importance ?

* * *

_Tu es l'une d'entre elles, Dean ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de te souvenir !_ Castiel se sentait impuissant. Dean n'avait pas réagit à sa provocation, il le regardait avec un mépris amusé qui ne trompait absolument pas l'ange, mais le confortait dans ce qu'il devinait de l'état d'esprit de son protégé. Se croyait-il à se point inférieur et indigne ?

-Et quel visage tu affiches maintenant, hein ? La voix de Dean débordait d'un sarcasme que Castiel choisit d'ignorer. Un Saint Comptable ?

Si l'expression semblait beaucoup amuser Mikhaïl, elle laissait l'ange vaguement perplexe.

-Ca ? Murmura-t-il en touchant les bords de l'imperméable, observant pour la première fois les vêtements qu'il portait, ça… c'est… un réceptacle.

Le mot semblait presque inadéquate pour décrire la relation complexe qu'il entretenait à présent avec son hôte, mais c'était ainsi que depuis la nuit des temps, les anges désignaient ceux, humain ou non, qui les accueillaient en leur sein.

-Tu possèdes un pauvre type ?

Le regard que Dean lui lança était à la fois incrédule et agressif, presque haineux, il affligea l'ange. Il sentit le réconfort offert par Mikhaïl, le rassurant que l'humain était parfaitement satisfait de l'aider, et se ressaisit. Dean ne pouvait pas savoir. Ca n'était pas vraiment important ce qu'il pensait maintenant, il aurait le temps de comprendre qui était Castiel, et pourquoi Mikhaïl n'était pas envahi par sa présence.

* * *

_Un ange, mon cul ! Et, satisfait de lui-même en plus ! Il a le culot de sourire, cet enfoiré !_ Dean était furieux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ca n'était pas comme s'il gobait toutes ces salades, alors pourquoi se sentait-il déçu par le fait que cet « ange » possède un humain ?

-C'est un homme pieux, expliqua la créature comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, en fait, il a prié pour cela.

Ben voyons…

-Ecoute, mon pote, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Donc, qui es-tu réellement ?

* * *

Le refus obstiné et têtu de Dean d'accepter la vérité commençait à devenir un tantinet ridicule aux yeux de Castiel.

-Je te l'ai dit…

_Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ?_ Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question et il avait la sensation que ça ne serait pas la derniè eut une pensée nostalgique pour le temps où l'enfant Dean acceptait comme vérité chaque mot que l'ange lui murmurait. Bien sûr, son protégé avait changé, avait été soumis à nombres d'horreur, dépendait à présent de sa méfiance pour survivre, devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes. Mais c'était plus que ça, dans cette situation il se raccrochait désespérément à sa non-croyance comme à une bouée. Que craignait-il ? Quel malheur imaginait-il le frappant s'il acceptait la possibilité de l'existence de Dieu ?

-Ouais, ok…Et pourquoi un ange me sauverait-il de l'Enfer, hein ?

Oh. Alors c'était ça. Il aurait dû le savoir…Avec Dean, on en revenait toujours à ça, à cette insécurité infinie et immanente, profondément ancrée en lui, et au pessimisme qu'elle engendrait. Dean était malheureux.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se rapprocha de son protégé, cherchant son âme au fond de ses prunelles. Il aurait voulu toucher son esprit, l'apaiser, lui offrir son réconfort et son…il ne termina pas cette pensée. Elle était trop dangereuse.

-Les événements heureux se produisent, Dean.

Ta naissance, par exemple… Celle de Samuel…

* * *

-Pas dans mon expérience.

L'insolence de Dean cachait mal la vieille souffrance, le manque d'estime de soi, mais ses yeux les trahissaient de manière flagrante.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, ouvrant plus largement les yeux, frappé par l'étendu de la détresse que Dean avait enfoui si profondément.

* * *

-Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être sauvé…

Il y avait du regret dans sa voix, et une certaine incrédulité sur son visage. Cela toucha Dean plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre. Etait-il possible que… ? Il essayait de se convaincre que non, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander :

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

* * *

Dean aurait-il enfin admis la réalité des choses ? Castiel en doutait. Toutefois, il semblait enfin prêt à en envisager l'hypothèse. Il aurait voulu répondre « _Parce que je ne t'aurai jamais laissé là-bas_ », mais il ne le pouvait pas. Cette vérité-là devait rester secrète. Il réfléchit un instant puis choisit d'aller au plus simple.

-Parce que Dieu l'a ordonné.

Il vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de son protégé. _Tu es important, Dean, tu as été choisi. Je te le prouverai autant de fois que nécessaire !_

-Parce que nous avons du travail pour toi.

Il aurait voulu parler davantage avec son protégé, peut-être lui expliquer plus avant la place qui serait la sienne, mais alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, un tonnerre de voix raisonna le long du lien qu'il partageait avec ses frères. _Castiel !_

L'appel ne souffrait aucun retard. Certains des siens étaient en danger. Uriel était en danger. Il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur Dean, tentant de véhiculer la véracité de ses mots par son regard, tentant d'offrir réconfort et affection avant de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

A suivre _(ah, pour celles qui attendent les scènes slash, j'y viens^^)_


	4. Chapter 3 : La mort dans l'âme

_**NdA :**__ Alors, comment dire… ? Hem. __**Ce chapitre est M pour la dernière partie.**__ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est du NC-17 mais c'est au moins __**un lime**__. Vous pouvez le passer, et sauter à la conclusion, si ça vous met mal-à-l'aise (Comment une fic aussi douce et introspective en est-elle arrivé là, je vous laisse lire pour comprendre). Mais voyez le bon coté des choses ^^ au moins, voici les ou plutôt la __**scène slash**__ promise !_

_Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis toujours aux anges quand j'en lis une (même pas fait exprès le jeu de mot, sisi, je vous assure ^^). Oh, et Aly ? STP, ne sois pas la deuxième béta à disparaître complément, ou je vais me croire maudite !_

**Chapitre 3 : La mort dans l'âme**

* * *

Castiel s'assit lourdement sur l'un des bancs laissés miraculeusement intactes après la bataille qui avait déchiré le parc. Il tremblait, sentait ses dents claquer. Il ne comprenait pas complètement les réactions de son corps humain, mais il se sentait étrangement excité. Vivant.

_L'adrénaline_, expliqua Mikhaïl. L'humain avait mieux réagit que ce que pensait Castiel face à sa première bataille. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été des plus meurtrières. Aucun ange n'avait été perdu, les démons avaient été exorcisés sans effusions de sang. Le sceau était sauf pour le moment.

-Merci, Castiel.

L'ange sourit un peu en entendant la voix d'Uriel. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas pris de réceptacle, flottait à quelques pas de lui, invisible. Ils étaient les seuls à être encore là. Les autres étaient repartis au paradis, ce que Castiel ne pourrait plus faire tant qu'il occuperait le corps de Mikhaïl.

-Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec les autres, frère ? Questionna Castiel, la voix de Mikhaïl encore étrange à ses oreilles humaines.

-On m'a demandé de prendre un réceptacle. Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'entêtement de ton protégé. A ce propos…

Castiel tourna vivement la tête vers Uriel, en alarme.

-Quoi ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, bien qu'il sût Uriel encore présent.

-Uriel, pressa-t-il, qu'est-il arrivé à Dean ?

-Les témoins. Lilith a lancé les spectres aux trousses des chasseurs.

On l'avait volontairement laissé dans l'ombre concernant sa charge. Castiel sentit l'affront comme un coup de poing, avant qu'une violente colère ne l'envahisse. D'instinct, il chercha l'âme de son protégé. Elle était toujours sur Terre, toujours dans son corps. Dean était en vie. Dieu merci.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été averti ? Dean est-il… ?

-Dean, Dean, Dean…Tu n'as que ce nom à l'esprit. Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es, Castiel ?

_Connard_. L'insulte qui jaillit dans son esprit, venu de Mikhaïl, l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait protesté. _Non, Mikhaïl, il a raison_. Mais il savait ne pas avoir convaincu son hôte. _Je pensais les anges différents_. Habituellement, un réceptacle n'offrait que des émotions, parfois de vagues idées. Il était rare qu'il réussisse à réellement discuter avec l'ange qui l'habitait. Mikhaïl avait trouvé seul le moyen de s'exprimer aux travers de mots. Peut-être que Castiel s'était trop exposé, trop ouvert à l'humain. Mais il ne trouvait pas en son âme une raison de le regretter. Mikhaïl avait tant à lui offrir. _Différents comment_ ? Questionna doucement Castiel. Un sentiment d'affection lui répondit avant les mots de Mikhaïl. _Comme toi, Castiel_.

-Les témoins confrontent les chasseurs à ce moment. Nombre d'entre eux sont déjà morts. Pour ce qui est des deux frères…Ils affrontent leurs démons en ce moment même.

-Je dois aller aider Dean.

Castiel s'était levé, se préparant à déployer ses ailes pour rejoindre son protégé.

_Castiel !_

Les voix paniquées et terrifiées de ses frères l'interrompirent brusquement.

-Uriel !

-Ils sont revenu pour le sceau !

Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi partagé. Il souhaitait de toute son âme rejoindre Dean. Mais l'appel de ses frères était pressant, l'image des créatures qu'ils affrontaient, terrifiante.

-Ton protégé est capable de se sauver seul, Castiel ? De quel coté es-tu dans cette guerre ?

_Du coté de Dean_, songea-t-il aussi férocement que silencieusement. Cette réponse était précisément ce qui le rendait dangereux, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne remettait pas le Père en question. Mais sa fidélité était partagée…

Elle ne devait pas l'être.

Il hocha la tête durement et les deux anges se précipitèrent à l'aide de leurs frères. A dernière pensée de Castiel avant qu'il ne se jette dans la bataille fût une prière pour la sécurité de Dean.

* * *

_Lumiel_ ! L'âme de Castiel se rebellait devant l'horreur de ce qu'il voyait. La lumière de son frère était peu à peu dévorée par une épaisse fumée noire, une armée de démons en un seul nuage. Toute l'agonie de Lumiel le transperçait. Les cris d'effroi et de souffrance de Mikhaïl l'affaiblissaient. Il se débattait, vague masse de chair au centre d'un tourbillon de lames incandescentes. Le sort de Byleth. Le démon se tenait à quelques pas, dans le corps d'une jeune religieuse, dont il avait gardé les vêtements. Il souriait. Castiel entendait les pleurs de l'âme de la jeune fille, sa terreur, son dégout face à la souillure impie de l'être qui la possédait. Son âme était déchirée de toutes parts, il était incapable d'agir, de penser, il se reconnaissait à peine au milieu du maelstrom des autres âmes dont il ressentait les émois. Il perdit tout contacte avec Lumiel…Sa lumière avait été entièrement dévorée. _Non. Seigneur, non ! _Il sentait les larmes couler aux travers des yeux ensanglantés de son réceptacle. Ils perdaient la bataille. S'il disparaissait, qui protégerait Dean ? Et Mikhaïl ? Il ne pouvait pas…

Byleth s'avança vers lui, traversant la barrière de lames avec facilité, sûr de sa victoire. C'était l'erreur que Castiel espérait. Il utilisa ses dernières forces, levant les yeux vers le ciel, il en appela à la création de son Père. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs en quelques secondes et des éclaires frappèrent le sol, l'un d'eux embrasant Byleth de plein fouet. Le sort se relâcha et Castiel se jeta sur son adversaire. Sa main agrippa le visage brulé de la jeune possédée. Il lui insuffla sa grâce. _Je te libère de son emprise. Puisses-tu trouver la paix au paradis._

Il était sur le point de terminer son exorcisme lorsque Byleth réussit à le repousser, se sauvant de peu de la lumière de l'ange. Le visage de la religieuse se tordit hideusement avant que le démon de s'échappe de son corps avec un cri de rage. Castiel, interloqué, rattrapa le corps par réflexe, regardant, stupéfait, les démons s'enfuirent en s'infiltrant dans la terre.

Une vive lumière se rependit autour de lui et il comprit. Il se laissa tomber à terre et ferma les yeux avec reconnaissance. Uriel et sa légion était enfin parvenu jusqu'à eux.

Il se sentit enveloppé dans la chaleur bienfaisante de ses frères et ses plaies se refermèrent. Il serrait toujours la jeune fille contre lui. Il toucha doucement son visage, avant de fermer les yeux à présent vides de toute substance. Elle était morte. Mikhaïl était silencieux, son âme brisée. _Je suis désolé_, soupira peine de l'humain était insupportable. _Je pouvais tout ressentir, son agonie, sa lumière lacérée en morceau…et elle…elle était…Il était si immonde, si…elle…Est-ce…Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça, Castiel ? _Il ne pouvait mentir à son hôte. Mikhaïl sentit la réponse et se replia encore davantage au fond de sa conscience. _Je suis désolé_, répéta l'ange avec compassion.

-Le sceau est sauvé.

Uriel était à nouveau à ses cotés.

-Gloire lui en soit rendu, murmura Castiel en réponse.

Une pluie apaisante commençait à tomber, rafraichissant le corps de l'ange, lavant l'odeur de sang et de destruction.

-Tu t'es bien battu, commenta Uriel.

Castiel hocha distraitement la tête. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune religieuse. Byleth adorait l'ironie. Cette enfant s'en était remise à Dieu, et c'était par cela même, parce qu'elle avait endossé l'habit, qu'elle avait été choisi.

-Evidemment, si tu n'avais pas cette forme humaine ridicule, tu aurais pu sauver Lumiel. Tu aurais dû abandonner ton réceptacle pour le sauver.

-Mikhaïl aurait été tué, répondit Castiel sèchement.

L'idée d'être responsable de la mort de l'humain lui était insupportable. Mais il se força au calme, déterminé à ne pas laissé son frère l'énerver. Il sentit le mépris d'Uriel face au fait qu'il appelait son réceptacle par son nom.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères un humain à l'un des nôtres ! Lumiel était…

Il sentit une vague de culpabilité venant de Mikhaïl le traverser. Il n'accepterait pas qu'Uriel repose le blâme de la destruction de Lumiel sur lui, et par extension sur Mikhaïl.

-Rien ne dit que j'aurais pu le sauver, Uriel, et tu le sais, coupa-t-il froidement, je te rappelle d'autre part que nous sommes là pour protéger la création de notre Père, pas pour la sacrifier à loisir.

-Castiel, cinq de nos frères sont tombés aujourd'hui. Lumiel est le sixième.

Uriel le quitta sur ces mots, le laissant avec une sensation de vide, de vide et de tristesse.

Il posa délicatement le corps de la jeune fille au sol pour prier. Elle avait mérité que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, s'occupe de faciliter son passage vers l'Eden. Il ne pouvait rejoindre Dean maintenant, la situation du sceau était trop incertaine. Il regarda la vieille église avec inquiétude. Dans les entrailles de ce petit bâtiment se trouvaient les reliques d'une jeune sainte. Si elles étaient profanées, le sceau serait brisé. Les démons avaient par deux fois tenté de l'atteindre. Ils pouvaient recommencer, profitant une fois encore du relâchement qui suit une victoire chez les vainqueurs. Ils avaient cet avantage sur les anges. Une fois le sceau brisé, c'était terminé, mais les sceaux sauvés ne l'étaient que jusqu'à la prochaine attaque. Rien n'était jamais sauvé avec certitude. Il devait rester près de ce sceau jusqu'à ce que Gabriel trouve un moyen sûr de le sauvegarder.

Mais il voulait parler à Dean. Il voulait le voir et pas seulement pour le protéger. Il avait besoin d'être près de lui, besoin d'éprouver autre chose que de l'impuissance et du chagrin. Il ouvrit son esprit, cherchant celui de son protégé, par delà l'espace et le temps.

Dean dormait. Castiel voyait ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, mélange de l'Enfer et d'événements plus récents. Les Winchesters et Bobby Singer avaient vaincus les Témoins, mais leurs mots, leurs accusations, tiraillaient Dean jusqu'au plus profond de son inconscient. Soupirant, Castiel investit son rêve.

* * *

Dans le rêve de Dean, Castiel aurait pu user d'une forme visible de sa véritable apparence. Néanmoins, il préférait que Dean mette un visage sur lui, celui de Mikhaïl, à défaut du sien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dean lui refusait sa reconnaissance, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et laissa Dean contrôler le reste. Le rêve devait être proche de la réalité. L'ainé des Winchester verrait ce qu'il jugeait être la réalité, sans influence de la part de l'ange.

Il regarda Dean se lever et s'approcher lentement, avec méfiance. Méfiance à laquelle il ne faisait pas attention. Voir son protégé après avoir frôlé la destruction lui apportait soulagement et paix, plus encore que ces frères. Il ne pouvait pas réellement décrire les sentiments qui le traversaient et cette fois, Mikhaïl n'était pas là pour lui souffler les réponses. Revenant à lui, il réalisa que Dean le regardait toujours et que le fixer silencieusement ne ferait rien pour calmer sa méfiance.

-Excellent travail face aux Témoins.

L'expression de Dean passa de méfiante, à confuse, à en colère en une seconde.

-Tu savais ?

Castiel baissa les yeux un instant, cherchant comment expliquer cela.

-On m'en a…informé.

La colère s'intensifia sur les traits de son protégé.

-Et bien merci pour Ange-secours !

Ah. Alors il avait accepté qui était Castiel. Un léger progrès.

-Tu sais qu'on a failli m'arracher le cœur ?

Castiel frémit intérieurement. Il n'en avait que trop conscience. Il tenta de rester neutre.

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

Et Dieu merci.

-Je pensais que les anges étaient censés être des gardiens… les jolies plumes blanches, l'auréole… tu sais, Michael Landon. Pas des enfoirés.

Les humains…Ils semblaient ne jamais saisir ce qui tenait de la métaphore ou même de la faiblesse de leurs perceptions ou des limites de leurs représentations. Un homme voit un être dont le visage est entouré de lumière, par commodité il crayonne un cercle doré au dessus de la tête du personnage qu'il dessine et tout le monde s'imagine que les anges se baladent avec un frisbee au dessus du crâne…Pour les ailes…Blanches certes. Plumeuses, certainement pas…l'ensemble d'un ange est immatériel…

S'il ne saisissait pas la dernière référence de son protégé (et avec Dean, qui pouvait savoir, ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi), il était conscient de la vision édulcorée qu'avaient certains humains des anges. Oh, Castiel était un ange gardien, mais dans un monde où les démons agissaient librement, même les gardiens ne pouvaient se contenter de flotter aux cotés de leurs nombreux protégés. Ils devaient combattre. Castiel n'aurait jamais supporté de ne pas être capable de protéger Dean. Cette protection restait limitée par les anges eux-mêmes, afin de ne pas voler aux humains leur libre arbitre...

Dean aurait dû savoir tout ça. Il en avait assez de son attitude. Il était fatigué, épuisé par la bataille, tendu de peur à l'idée d'un retour possible de Byleth…Il voulait seulement trouver un peu de réconfort en son protégé, et voilà que la conversation prenait à nouveau le chemin de l'affrontement. Il n'avait pas la force pour ça.

-Lis la Bible, réplica-t-il sèchement, tout en se sachant hypocrite.

La Bible, écrite de main d'homme, n'était absolument pas fiable. Les erreurs y étaient nombreuses, les mensonges sciemment installés pour manipuler la populace n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Mais une chose était vraie.

-Les anges sont les guerriers de Dieu. Je suis un soldat.

L'expression de Dean était incrédule à présent.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu te bas quand ?

C'était un coup bas, même si Dean n'en avait probablement pas conscience. Il sortait d'un combat éprouvant, où il avait regardé sans rien y faire un autre ange se faire dévorer pour ne pas risquer la vie de son réceptacle…Dean touchait au cœur, et Castiel avait envie de crier sur lui, de lui mettre un coup de poing…ou de pleurer. Il reconnu la frustration derrière l'afflux de sentiments humains. Mikhaïl, même absent, continuait à l'influencer.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me pencher sur ton épaule. Nous avions des visées plus hautes.

_Hypocrite_, souffla une voix ressemblant à celle de Mikhaïl. Castiel aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester au dessus de l'épaule de Dean, à veiller sur lui, à tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Cette phrase était autant pour Dean que pour lui. Uriel avait raison. Il avait de plus en plus tendance à s'oublier.

-Des visées plus hautes, répéta Dean d'une voix incrédule, dans un murmure si agressif qu'il ressemblait à un cri. Des gens sont massacrés ici-bas !

Castiel détourna les yeux à cela. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne pouvait pas être partout. Et s'il sauvait chaque homme et chaque femme de la mort, combien de temps avant que l'Humanité ne s'étouffe ? La planète suffoquait suffisamment avec 6 milliards d'êtres humains…Et puis, la mort n'est qu'un passage. Les hommes ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'ils seraient plus heureux dans la vie éternelle ?

-Et au passage, pendant tout ce bordel, où est ton patron, s'il y a un « Dieu » ?

Dean était sarcastique à présent, moqueur et venimeux. Cela cachait mal son incertitude. _De quoi as-tu peur, Dean ?_ Songea à nouveau l'ange. _Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si tu admets l'existence de Dieu ?_

-Il y a un Dieu, confirma-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Ah ouais ? Je suis pas convaincu.

Tête de mule. S'il pouvait seulement se souvenir ! L'ange soupira et baissa la tête, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de calme.

-Parce que s'il y a un Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il attend, hein ? Un Génocide ? Que les monstres envahissent la Terre ? Cette putain d'Apocalypse ? A quel moment il décide de lever le petit doigt pour aider les pauvres gars coincés ici ?

Les hommes ne comprendraient jamais…

-Les voies du Seigneur…

Dean l'interrompit violemment.

-Si tu oses me sortir « sont impénétrables », que Dieu me vienne en aide, je te casse la gueule !

Voilà pour le réconfort. Que pouvait-il dire ? Dean n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'écouter. Il fit un geste d'impuissance, encore une attitude puisée inconsciemment dans la mémoire de Mikhaïl. Le jeune homme faisait ça chaque fois qu'un collègue de bureau l'ennuyait. Dean s'était tu, se rendant probablement compte qu'il était allé un petit peu loin. L'humain l'ignorait, mais si c'avait été Uriel à la place de Castiel, il serait déjà en Enfer. Tel quel, l'ange se contenta de le regarder avec le sourire mi-patient, mi-frustré que Mikhaïl adressait généralement à sa nièce en cas de caprice prolongé.

-Donc, Bobby avait raison à propos des Témoins ?

Ah. Retour aux choses sérieuses apparemment. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Dean avait besoin de réponses, tant pis si Castiel n'obtenait pas la tranquillité qu'il était venu chercher…

-C'est un signe de l'Apocalypse…

Suivant Dean des yeux, Castiel approuva.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes là. D'importants événements se préparent.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir quoi ?

Cette façon de parler, c'était tellement Dean…Une chaleur agréable se diffusa en lui.

-J'en doute sincèrement. Mais tu dois savoir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, mais ça n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

-L'avènement des Témoins est l'un des soixante six sceaux.

-Ok. Je suppose qu'il s'agit ni d'une bande d'abrutis, ni de l'instrument de jardinage.

Castiel aurait sourit, si le sujet n'était pas aussi grave.

-Ces sceaux sont brisés les uns après les autres…Par Lilith.

Il vit Dean réfléchir rapidement, ses yeux s'éclairant peu-à-peu alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir l'ensemble du tableau.

-Lilith a jeté le sort, c'est elle qui à forcé les Témoins à l'avènement.

Ca n'était pas une question, aussi Castiel se contenta d'un « humhum » d'approbabtion. Maintenant il fallait qu'il explique quelque chose de grave à Dean. Il n'y avait pas de bon moyen pour dire ce genre de chose.

-Pas seulement ici, vingt autres chasseurs sont morts.

-Bien sûr. Elle a choisi des victimes que les chasseurs n'ont pas pu sauver pour qu'elles se lancent à nos trousses.

Castiel hocha la tête. Lilith était aussi intelligente que cruelle.

-Lilith possède un certain sens de l'humour…Commenta-t-il doucement.

-On a renvoyé ces esprits dans les limbes.

Si seulement cela pouvait être suffisant.

-Ca n'a aucune importance. Le sceau a été brisé.

-Mais à quoi sert de briser le sceau à la base?

Castiel prit une inspiration, pesant ses mots. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre quelque chose d'extrêmement complexe rapidement.

-Pense aux sceaux comme à des verrous sur une porte.

-Ok. Et quand on fait sauter le dernier… ?

L'ange sentit ses épaules trembler sous le poids de la tâche. Evoquer l'ange déchu lui rappelait combien dépendait de son protégé. Pas seulement pour la Création, mais pour lui-même et ses frères. Pour son Père. Il se redressa pour faire face à Dean.

-Lucifer est libéré.

Prononcer son nom était déjà difficile. Se souvenir de lui était pire. Lucifel, le porteur de lumière, dont la Grâce illuminait les cieux, baignant les anges…Lucifel, le déchu, le traitre, qui avait tenté de tous les corrompre, de corrompre Castiel…

-Lucifer, répéta Dean, son incrédulité de nouveau flagrante.

Castiel hocha la tête, lassé de discuter sur tout. Mais apparemment, ça n'était pas le cas de Dean.

-Mais Lucifer n'est qu'une histoire qu'on raconte à l'école du dimanche des démons ! Il n'existe pas… ?

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de se raccrocher à l'idée que l'horreur ne puisse être qu'une illusion. Lucifer était terrifiant. Néanmoins, il était étrange pour quelqu'un ayant visité l'Enfer de croire que l'un de ses Seigneurs n'existent pas. Mais après tout…

-Il y a trois jours, tu croyais que quelque chose comme moi n'existait pas, rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il vit la difficile réalisation faire son chemin au travers des yeux de Dean.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici, maintenant, parmi vous pour la première fois depuis 2000 ans.

Physiquement au moins, s'amenda-t-il. Les anges ne pouvaient complètement quitter le Royaume terrestre, puisque leur tache consistait à protéger les humains. Il vit Dean se tendre, ses yeux se mouvant sans but, cherchant une échappatoire peut-être. Il n'y en avait pas. Pas pour Dean en tout cas.

-Lucifer…

Castiel approuva à nouveau.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus.

L'ange eut le temps de se demander pourquoi il trouvait fascinant le mouvement de langue de Dean sur ses lèvres avant que son protégé ne reprenne la parole. Il le fit avec le retour de cette agressive arrogance qui prouvait qu'il était de nouveau sur la défensive.

-Et bien…Super boulot jusqu'à présent ! On sent le coup avec les Témoins. Vraiment cool.

Une colère sourde envahit Castiel. Comment Dean osait-il ? Comment se permettait-il de juger !

Cela n'aidait en rien que Castiel se sente coupable. Coupable de l'avoir laissé en Enfer, coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégé…Cela ne faisait que nourrir cette sombre colère.

Mais il devait rester calme, devait aider Dean à comprendre.

-Nous avons essayé, il y a d'autres batailles. D'autres sceaux, certains nous réussissons à sauver, d'autres nous perdons.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce que racontait l'ange était la chose la plus idiote qu'il ait jamais entendu. La colère ne diminuait pas.

-Celui-là, nous l'avons perdu.

Dean eut un ricanement étouffé et moqueur, détournant les yeux de Castiel. Pourquoi Dean se comportait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-il même pas à comprendre ? Castiel était furieux à présent, désespéré de son impuissance à faire comprendre à Dean l'importance de la situation, la place des anges. Il était blessé de la manière dont Dean percevait les siens. Si seulement son père n'avait pas détruit sa foi…Il s'avança vers Dean et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Nos forces ne sont pas illimitées. Six de mes frères sont morts sur le champ de bataille cette semaine. Tu penses que les armées du paradis devraient te suivre partout ? Il y a un enjeu plus grand.

Il s'avança encore, envahissant l'espace personnel de son protégé. Il pouvait lire en Dean, en ses pensées. Ses doutes, ses peurs, sa propre rage contre ce qui lui arrivait. Et Sam. Sam ne quittait jamais les pensées de Dean, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Sam.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela nourrissait son irritation.

-Tu devrais me montrer un peu de respect. Je t'ai arraché à l'Enfer, je peux t'y renvoyer.

Les mots avaient jailli sans qu'il ne le réalise. Pourquoi menaçait-il Dean ? Pourquoi toute cette colère ?

Castiel se faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle rage.

_Castiel._

La voix de Gabriel était impérieuse. Il frémit et s'échappa de la conscience de Dean. Gabriel savait.

* * *

Il était de retour au Ciel, même si ça n'était que dans son esprit. Gabriel usait de la même méthode qu'il avait lui-même utilisé pour entrer dans le rêve de Dean. Sa présence entourait Castiel, immuable, lumineux. Le corps de Mikhaïl reposait, endormi, à l'abri dans une chapelle. Castiel avait accueilli Gabriel, endormant l'âme de son hôte en même temps que son corps.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

Castiel acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il était déchargé de son rôle auprès de Dean, mais après cet accès de colère, de presque rage...

-Castiel, la voix était apaisante, aucune désapprobation ne venait entacher sa perfection, ai-je également raison de croire que tu ignores pourquoi tu ressens les choses avec une telle acuité, pourquoi tu es envahi par tant d'émotions négatives ?

L'ange acquiesça à nouveau. Gabriel l'enveloppa dans sa chaleur et Castiel ressentit une vague d'affection et de compréhension de la part de l'archange.

-Je sais tout de ce qui te tourmente. Tout de l'amour que tu lui porte.

-L'amour ? répéta Castiel, sans réellement comprendre.

Bien sûr, il aimait Dean, mais ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour un ange d'aimer son protégé, tout comme d'aimer l'ensemble de la Création, et de ressentir de la compassion pour les créatures vouées au mal. Ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Dean n'était pas différent, si… ?

Si. Evidemment.

Il ne pouvait se mentir sur ce point. Dean était différent.

-L'amour, approuva Gabriel avec…regret ? Tu aimes Dean Winchester. Tu l'aimes à la manière d'un humain, avec passion. Cette passion fait naître désirs et jalousie en ton âme.

Il n'y avait aucune réprobation dans la voix de l'archange. _L'aimer à la manière d'un humain ?_ Impossible. J'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher, mais j'ai échoué.

C'était un péché impardonnable.

-Je ne veux pas choir !

Une peur indescriptible envahissait Castiel. Il se souvenait d'Anaël et d'autres avant lui. De Lucifel…

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les rêves de Dean. Cela dérangeait quelque peu Castiel d'envahir ainsi pour la seconde nuit d'affilé l'inconscient de son protégé, sans qu'il sut réellement pourquoi. Et il ne savait pas ce que voulait Gabriel. Pour le moment, Dean revivait pour une énième fois l'Enfer. Comme tout rêve, c'était confus, asymétrique, des images superposées sans raisons ni sens, des sons indescriptibles, des sentiments sans expressions visuelles…Mais l'horreur était bien là, et la permanence de la honte, de la culpabilité de Dean entachait tout.

-Aucun humain ne devrait avoir la force d'affronter cela, commenta l'archange doucement, l'élu est plus qu'extraordinaire.

Castiel savait tout de l'Enfer, pour y avoir été, et tout de l'enfer personnel de Dean, pour avoir souvent voyagé dans son inconscient. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où Gabriel voulait en venir.

-Pour le moment, l'élu est enfermé dans une prison crée par lui-même, ses rêves n'en sont que l'expression. L'avenir est mouvant Castiel, ce qui l'adviendra de ce que je vais te montrer ne dépend que de toi. Mais une chose est certaine, l'amour que tu porte à ton protégé n'est pas, ou plutôt ne sera pas, à sens unique.

Gabriel se tût un instant. L'âme de Castiel vibrait d'un mélange d'espoir et de culpabilité.

-J'ai lu en lui. Ce qu'il ne sait pas de son ange gardien, son inconscient le devine. Ce qu'il a volontairement oublié, son âme se le rappelle. Ta présence, ton esprit, tes sentiments l'ont déjà marqué de leurs empreintes. Une fois qu'il parviendra à voir au-delà de l'horreur qu'il a vécue, il s'en rendra compte. C'est pourquoi nous allons faire un voyage dans l'un des futurs que j'envisage pour vous.

Peu-à-peu, sous le pouvoir de Gabriel, le rêve se modifia. L'Enfer disparut entièrement et le chaos des pensées de Dean s'apaisa pour laisser place à des images ordonnées. Ils étaient dans une petite chambre, les ténèbres de la nuit éclairées par une lampe de chevet. Un motel probablement. Après tout les temps passé à veiller sur Dean, ces lieux anonymes et tous semblables étaient devenus familiers. Elle n'avait qu'un seul lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra. Mais c'était un Dean différent. Ses traits étaient durs, tendus, son regard, glacial. L'ange percevait sa frustration, son ressentiment, son chagrin… Et surtout un anéantissement si profond, si violent, que son âme vibra de douleur.

Dean se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir et la jeta sur le lit.

-Tu disais que je serais capable de le sauver !

Ne comprenant d'abord pas à qui Dean s'adressait, Castiel remarqua rapidement que Mikhaïl était appuyé contre l'un des murs. Il était vêtu différemment, étrangement du point de vu de l'ange, avec un tee-shirt noir et un jean délavé. Il avait lui aussi l'air épuisé et amer. Non. Pas Mikhaïl. C'était lui. Lui, dans son réceptacle humain.

-Sam peut encore être sauvé, Dean.

Même Castiel trouvait que sa voix manquait cruellement de conviction. Le ricanement acide qui lui répondit fit fermer les yeux de son réceptacle.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment ! Il est le favori de Lucifer, Nom de Dieu ! Samael ou je ne sais quoi ! Il massacre tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à tous ces gens ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à… à cette petite fille…

Le corps de Dean tremblait dans une ultime tentative de maintenir une main de fer sur ses émotions. Il avait la tête baissée, mais Castiel pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Puis, dans un souffle :

-Il…Il a essayé de me tuer, Cas…

Le surnom surprit Castiel, mais pas son double dans le rêve. Celui-ci se détacha du mur et s'avança pour poser la main sur le dos chancelant de Dean. Puis, dans un geste si naturel qu'il ne pouvait être le premier de cette nature, il se pressa de tout son corps contre le dos de Dean, la tête contre son épaule, les bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis désolé, Dean, murmura-t-il à voix basse, tellement désolé…

Dean posa les mains sur les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacé, l'humain pleurant en silence, l'ange tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il sembla à Castiel que son double également pleurait. Mais il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, ni même ressentir ses émotions. C'était comme si…

-Tu as perdu ta grâce, Castiel, répondit Gabriel à la question qu'il n'avait pas formulé, c'est pour cela que cette image de toi t'es étrangère.

-Et Mikhaïl ? Demanda l'ange.

Il avait peur de connaître la réponse.

-Un seul corps, une seule âme, fût la seule réponse de l'archange.

Pourquoi était-il dans le corps d'un autre et pas dans un nourrisson ? Comment avait-il pu voler le corps de Mikhaïl ? De quel droit… ?

-Tu n'as rien volé du tout, coupa Gabriel, c'est lui qui t'a offert son corps, un corps qui t'était si familier qu'il aurait pu être le tient. Il l'a fait au moment où tu as choisi de lui sacrifier ta grâce. Votre fusion avait atteint un point encore jamais vu dans une relation ange-réceptacle.

Castiel ne pouvait imaginer offrir sa grâce. Il ne pensait même pas cela possible. Mais il était vrai que ce que Mikhaïl et lui partageait… Et pour Dean, que n'aurait-il pas fait… ?

-Et bien sûr, tous les anges du paradis sont à ta poursuite pour ta trahison. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'empêcher.

La voix de Gabriel était neutre, mais Castiel sentait le regret et l'amertume de l'archange face à ce futur.

Dean se tourna pour faire face à Castiel, à cet être mortel qu'était devenu Castiel. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs larmes se faisaient écho. Castiel se mordit la lèvre et Dean essuya doucement ses pleurs de ses pouces, sans pour autant chercher à arrêter les siens.

-Si les autres n'étaient pas arrivés… Il m'aurait tué… Et il t'aurait tué aussi…

Il ferma les yeux et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre alors que Castiel le serrait contre lui.

-Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Pas à toi…Quoiqu'il en coûte, je…

La main de Castiel s'appuya contre sa bouche, le faisant taire.

-Shhh…

Dean saisit cette main dans l'une des sienne et l'embrasse avec ferveur.

-Je me fiche de l'Apocalypse, murmura-t-il sauvagement, si je ne peux pas vous sauver toi et Sammy, alors ça n'a aucune importance !

-Ne dis pas ça… Tu dois…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Il me reste rien à sauver ! Les autres te pourchassent et je n'ai aucun moyen de les empêcher de te tuer ! Maintenant que Sam n'est plus là, c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent !

Castiel se tût et Dean l'étreignit intensément, le pressant contre son torse, avant que, dans un mouvement fluide, leurs lèvres ne se joignent. Les mains de Castiel s'agrippèrent aux épaules du chasseur. Il était étrange pour Castiel de voir ce mélange d'ardeur et d'une passion presque douloureuse sur le visage de son hôte, sachant que c'étaient ses propres sentiments. Il avait déjà tout vu des baisers et du sexe, depuis l'expression physique de la tendresse ou d'un amour partagé jusqu'à une forme particulièrement cruel de domination, mais il ne s'y était jamais associé auparavant.

Dean dévorait ses lèvres, les caressait de sa langue, les mordait gentiment et son amant lui offrait ces mêmes gestes en retour, se repaissant de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Castiel ressentait le plaisir de son protégé, sa tendresse, son amour et ce sentiment d'incomplétude, de besoin dévastateur qu'il comprenait être le désir. Fabuleuses créatures humaines, condamnées à tenter d'être toujours plus proches, sans jamais être capables d'atteindre leur but, de réellement faire partie les uns des autres, et pourtant connaissant un plaisir incroyable, incomparable, parce qu'éphémère…

Dean avait quitté les lèvres tendres pour embrasser ses joues et son cou, alors que Castiel gémissait. Puis Dean se retrouva contre le mur alors que Castiel, à son tour, se pressait contre lui et l'embrassait avec force, ses mains glissant sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa taille et ses hanches. Comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise ?

Castiel s'écarta légèrement de Dean pour retirer son tee-shirt, avant de reprendre leur activité là où ils l'avaient laissé. Cette fois, le chasseur l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva pour qu'il fasse dos au mur, glissant entre ses jambes, sans cesser de l'embrasser. _Ils font cela comme on se bat_, songea Castiel en regardant le couple s'accrocher l'un à l'autre à s'en griffer.

-Pas « ils », Castiel, murmura Gabriel, « vous ». C'est de toi et de ton ancien protégé devenu ton amant qu'il s'agit. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faîtes l'amour.

D'autres auraient parlé du « péché de chair ». Pas Gabriel.

Dean s'écarta et commença à se déshabiller rapidement, avec des gestes secs et furieux, sans quitter des yeux Castiel, qui l'imitait. Puis ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, comme affamés. Ils échangeaient baisers et caresses avec fureur et désespoir.

Le chasser souleva son compagnon pour le jeter sur le lit avant de le rejoindre, sans prendre la peine de le défaire. Puis une pause, si soudaine qu'elle surprit l'ange. Dean était allongé sur Castiel et le regardait droit dans les yeux, leurs souffles hiératiques se calmant peu-à-peu.

-Parfois j'aimerais que le temps nous laisse tranquille, finit par murmurer Dean en baisant doucement les lèvres de son amant.

Le sourire qui lui répondit était affectueux et un peu triste.

-Je croyais que ta devise était « _pas de moments stupidement romantiques_ _!_».

-Parfois j'aime mettre un peu d'eau dans le vin de mes certitudes.

L'ange sourit au ton gentiment taquin utilisé par Dean. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi libre et détendu auparavant

-Ah. Tu as encore lu un de mes livres à ce que je vois.

Le chasseur donna une boutade sur l'épaule de son amant avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Hey ! Ca m'arrive aussi de trouver de belles phrases !

Puis il redevint sérieux, comme si la gravité de la situation avait de nouveau étendu son ombre sur le lit.

-Je t'aime. Tu le sais, hein ?

Il l'avait dit si bas que l'ange l'avait à peine entendu. Castiel sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, Dean. Tu me le prouves à tout moment.

Il caressa le visage devant lui en le fixant intensément.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Ouais, je m'en doutais. Tout le bordel du « _je sacrifie ma Grâce pour toi_ » était un bon indice !

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit.

-Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne plus évoquer ce sujet.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent.

-J'y peux rien Cas… Je voudrais tellement que tu… Tu peux pas nier que tu pourrais être en sécurité en ce moment et que… !

-Je suis exactement là où je veux être, Dean. Avec toi.

Le silence les enveloppa un moment après ces mots. L'ange ressentait le dilemme de Dean face à son sacrifice, la culpabilité qui en résultait, et le chagrin de savoir leur temps limité. Finalement, Castiel rompit le silence.

-Moins de mots, plus d'action, Winchester.

Dean se redressa avec un sourire en coin.

-Ohh…Autoritaire, hein ?

Castiel se contenta de sourire. Dean l'embrassa longuement, presque possessif dans ses gestes, puis caressa sa joue de la sienne avec tendresse.

-Tu dis toujours qu'on peut pas prévoir le futur, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on…

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspend, caressant distraitement les flancs de son amant. Castiel passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis murmura.

-Peu importe. Et pour ce qui est du futur…Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Dans quelques minutes, je vais te dire que j'ai envie de toi, puis je vais m'allonger complètement…

Il s'exécuta alors que Dean s'appuyait sur ses mains pour se soulever et le laisser faire.

-…Remonter mes jambes comme ceci…

Avec une flexibilité qui intéressa l'ange d'un point de vue purement esthétique, Castiel glissa ses jambes autour de la poitrine de Dean et croisa les chevilles derrières son dos.

-Et te demander, ou devrais-je dire ordonner, de me corrompre encore davantage.

Dean sourit et glissa entre leurs corps une main à présent humide de quelque chose que l'ange devinait être une sorte de lubrifiant.

-C'est pas mal comme tour de voyance…Ca marche aussi pour retrouver des objets perdus ?

Une légère torsion et un gémissement de volupté furent les réponses physiques à son geste pendant que Castiel murmurait avec moins de neutralité qu'auparavant :

-Ca dépend… où tu l'as perdu…

Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour se séparer presque immédiatement alors que le corps de Castiel se tendait comme un arc et que Dean poussait un grognement animal.

L'ange et l'archange regardaient le ballet des deux corps qui se déroulait devant eux, de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus beau, pour finalement atteindre son paroxysme et deux cris. Une sorte de langueur s'installa dans la chambre alors que les deux amants se glissaient sous les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre. Dean avait les yeux dans le vague, presque nostalgique alors que Castiel, appuyé sur son épaule, jouait avec leurs mains jointes.

-Tu sais, on devrait vraiment se lever et aller se laver…

Castiel acquiesça mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Dean s'étira un peu puis déposa un baiser sur le crâne de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi, échangeant baisers et caresses. L'ange es regardait, captivé par l'amour qui transpirait de leurs gestes. Il attendait un signe de l'archange, mais celui-ci restait immobile, les fixant silencieusement.

Finalement, Dean rompit le silence.

-Tu leur donnes combien de temps ?

L'ange déchu haussa les épaules sans cesser d'emmêler et démêler leurs doigts.

-Les démons seront là-bas une fois qu'il fera nuit noire. Pour Mikael et sa légion…je dirais une heure, peut-être deux, tout dépend de la stratégie qu'il décide d'adopter. Mais c'est égal. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à Samael. Je pense que Mikael le sait. Ce ne sera probablement pas un affrontement très long. Nous ferions mieux de rester à l'écart.

-De quoi parle-t-il, demanda l'ange à Gabriel.

Celui-ci resta silencieux un moment puis.

-De la bataille pour le septième des sept derniers sceaux.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le couple enlacé. Pourquoi ne tentaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi ne poussait-il pas Dean à agir ?

-L'élu a renoncé, comme tu peux le voir. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver. De toute façon, vous ne passerez pas la nuit. Samael a envoyé un tueur à vos trousses.

Au moment où Gabriel finissait de parler la chambre plongea dans le noir, un noir épais, comme une masse de pétrole, aveuglant ses occupants. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'ange de voir Dean se saisir à tâtons du colt.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il à Castiel, pressé contre lui. Quand je te le dirai, cours vers la porte.

Castiel se redressa, paniqué.

-Dean !

-Discute pas !

Puis, plus bas encore.

-Je t'aime.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de courir. Deux lames noires jaillirent de sous le lit, les transperçant tous les deux. L'ange regarda impuissant alors que leurs deux corps s'effondraient et que leurs âmes étaient aspirées vers l'Enfer.

* * *

C'était ignoble. Horrible. Castiel n'arrivait pas à penser, ni à détacher son regard de la scène, alors que les ténèbres se retiraient, laissant deux cadavres, yeux ouverts et vides, bouches béantes.

-Rien.

Castiel sortit de sa torpeur pour questionner silencieusement l'archange.

-La réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure : il n'y a rien que tu aurais refusé de faire pour ton protégé, Castiel. Tu lui as tout sacrifié, et se faisant, tu vous as damnés tous les deux. Rentrons à présent.

Puis il sentit le pouvoir de Gabriel estomper le rêve, sentit Dean s'éveiller en sursaut alors qu'ils quittaient son inconscient.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel s'éveilla dans son réceptacle, il était à nouveau seul dans la petite église. Il avait ses ordres, mais ne se sentait pas encore de les accomplir. Prostré, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

_Voilà, long chapitre qui couvre l'épisode « Are you there God… » (4.02), À suivre pour « In the beginning »_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mémoire du passé

**

* * *

**

NdA

: Yosh ! Encore un long chapitre. Pas trop de slash dans celui-ci. Il s'agit plus d'une exploration de la relation de Castiel et Mikhaïl et bien sûr des événements de "_In the Beginning_". Je ne sais pas si la série voulait cet épisode comme un vrai voyage dans le passé, ou juste une illusion crée par Castiel pour montrer à Dean l'enchainement des événements, donc j'en ai fait ma propre interprétation, ainsi que du rôle et des objectifs de Castiel. C'est parfois un peu bancal, mais c'est toujours le cas quand on joue avec les voyages dans le temps. Ah, et les nouveaux épisodes me posent un peu problème par rapport aux hypothèses de départ de cette fic, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime les défis et je rendrai cette fic cohérente quoiqu'il en coûte. Bref, vous verrez bien.

(Gros bisous Aly, je t'ai pas demandé de béta ce chapitre, parce que tu as les mains pleines avec "_My sin, my perdition_", j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ^^)

Alors maintenant, mes revieweuses **:p** (oui, à partir de maintenant, je réponds en individuel, mais en tout cas merci à toutes de me lire)

- **lapetitevoix** : j'espère que d'autres auteurs se lanceront dans le Dean/Castiel, je crois que MoOonshine s'y est mis. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que mes fics t'émeuvent. Et ce n'est que l'un des futurs possibles pour notre ange favori…Mais on sait comment ça finit en général.

- **MoOonshine** : Ah, une co-auteur Dean/Cas ^^. Faudra que j'aille laisser mes petits commentaires sur tes fics aussi un de ces quatre. Et désolée, pas de scène slash dans ce chapitre v_v. Mais au moins, voilà la suite.

- **liliecoeur** : Tout à fait, ça n'est qu'une fin possible… Le tragique est cependant une part de cette fic, comme il l'est de la série, cela ne présage rien de bon pour notre Castiel.

- **Ava** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très touchée. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

- **dinahe** : euh, non, je me suis mal exprimée. Les ordres de Gabriel concernent les événements de "_In the Beginning_", ils n'ont rien à voir avec le rêve, qui lui est un avertissement de Gabriel, à charge pour Castiel de faire ce qu'il estime devoir faire. J'ai crû comprendre que tu n'étais pas une fan de slash, lire mes fics ne te dérange pas ? (pure curiosité de ma part, je t'avoue, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le fait que tu me lises)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mémoire du passé, défi du présent**

* * *

Les ordres laissés par Gabriel étaient clairs, mais Castiel n'avait aucune envie réelle de les mener à bien. Dean allait souffrir une fois de plus d'être confronté à son passé et lui… Après le rêve, la vision, il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre un peu de distance vis-à-vis de son protégé. Mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir.

_C'est si mal que ça, de l'aimer ?_ La voix de Mikhaïl le tira de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de lui montrer le rêve tragique. Etant son hôte, Mikhaïl aurait ressenti toute sa douleur et toute sa peine. _Les anges aiment leurs protégés, nous avons été créés pour aimer. Mais pas comme ça_. _Pas avec passion ou désire. _Il se leva et regarda le soleil se coucher, toujours aussi émerveillé par la Création. _Et tu aimes Dean comme cela ? Même si c'est un homme ?_ Castiel fronça les sourcils. _Gabriel le pense._ Il sentit une once d'exaspération de la part de son hôte. _Mais, toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

Castiel ouvrit ses ailes et usa de son pouvoir pour cheminer vers son protégé. _Il y a davantage en jeu que mes sentiments envers Dean. Je dois les maîtriser, quels qu'ils soient._ Il réapparut à l'extérieur du Willow TV motel, la forte odeur d'humidité et de saleté assaillant ses narines. Il ne vouait pas continuer à parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas penser au choix implicite devant lequel Gabriel l'avait placé en lui montrant un des futurs possibles. Pourquoi l'archange avait-il fait cela ? Castiel n'était pas supposé prendre ses propres décisions, n'y étais pas même préparé. Mikhaïl, toutefois, ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner la discussion._ Castiel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des anges, mais je sais qu'on ne contrôle pas l'amour_. Il baissa les yeux à cela et regarda passer un petit rongeur, un rat probablement, sur l'un des tuyaux qui longeait le mur du motel. _Si je ne le fais pas, alors les démons vaincront_, finit-il par admettre. _Comment cela ?_ Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de rassurer son hôte sans mot. Inutile que Mikhaïl prenne part à cela. Il vit la porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrir. Fronçant les sourcils, il recula d'un pas, pour rester à dans l'ombre. Sam en sortit et se dirigea vers une voiture. Il sentait le démon à l'intérieur. Cela ne faisait que confirmait, si besoin était, ce que Gabriel lui avait appris.

Maintenant, il était temps que Dean l'apprenne à son tour. Et Castiel se devait de découvrir ce qu'Azazel voulait lorsqu'il avait nourri un bébé de son sang. Quel dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas capturé avant que Dean ne le tue. Mais ses actions n'avaient pas l'air si dangereux à l'époque. Les Anges n'avaient pas réalisé le péril…

Il regarda Sam monter dans la voiture et partir, puis se glissa dans la chambre. Dean dormait. Il ressemblait à la conception que les humains se faisaient des Anges. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller, se contentant de son blouson pour se couvrir. _Dean_…Songea tristement Castiel. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, suivant des yeux les contours du visage de Dean, la courbe de ses lèvres pleines, se remémorant le rêve, il avança presqu'inconsciemment une main vers le visage de son protégé avant de s'interrompre, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

Le cœur de son hôte battait plus vite. Castiel baissa la tête pour regarder sa poitrine, cherchant l'affliction qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction, tout en sachant que sa grâce devait le protéger de tout mal. _Ca n'est pas un mal, Castiel, _chuchota la voix de Mikhaïl au fin fond de son esprit, teintée d'amusement,_ c'est l'expression physique de cette émotion incontrôlable dont nous parlions tout à l'heure…_ Dean se tourna sur le coté et Castiel sortit de sa réflexion en sentant l'agitation en provenance de son protégé. L'effroi, la peur, laissaient un goût de cendres dans la bouche de l'Ange. Il frémit. Il resta là, immobile, attendant que Dean se rende compte de sa présence. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, et Castiel ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son protégé. Les tourments, les cauchemars de Dean…

Il sentit que Dean était sur le point de se réveiller et attendit, les mains calmement posées sur ses genoux. Finalement son protégé ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un halètement de panique.

-Bonsoir Dean.

Une façon comme une autre d'attirer son attention. _Un peu brutale_, fit doucement remarquer Mikhaïl. Dean se redressa et se tourna vers lui d'un coup, lui jetant un regard hagard, terrifié et un rien méfiant.

-De quoi rêvais-tu ?

Bien sûr il le savait. Il aurait juste voulu que Dean l'accepte et l'admette, plutôt que d'essayer de se fermer comme une huitre et d'enfouir ses dix dernières années d'enfer comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Il vit Dean se relaxer en le reconnaissant et pousser un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler sous de l'agacement. Le chasseur tira d'un coup sec sur sa veste pour le retirer de son épaule.

-Tu prends ton pied à regarder les gens dormir ?

Castiel détourna les yeux avec un léger soupir. Dean se devait-il d'être toujours si agressif ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Castiel revint vers le chasseur, observant la méfiance et l'inquiétude se disputer son visage. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder.

-Ecoute-moi, tu dois arrêter ça.

Dean leva les sourcils, affichant son incompréhension.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Ce pouvoir, la force de manipuler le temps et l'espace, était probablement la plus puissante de leurs capacités. Ils ne pouvaient l'utiliser sans l'ordre de l'un des archanges. Elle était dangereuse, non pas parce que modifier le passé était possible, quoiqu'il arrive, le temps se déroulerait comme il si rien ne s'était passé, mais parce qu'il pouvait influer sur les décisions du présent. Un jeu funeste, auquel Castiel n'avait jamais été confronté. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il appuya deux doigts sur le front de Dean sans répondre et laissa la puissance divine s'écouler, renvoyant l'âme de son protégé à travers le temps, lui donnant corps dans une autre époque, avant de l'y rejoindre, entrainant son réceptacle avec lui.

* * *

Debout sur l'un des toits, il regarda Dean se redresser et se rendre compte de l'absence de réseau pour son téléphone, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le diner dans lequel son futur père prenait son café quotidien. Il ferma les yeux et étendit son esprit, cherchant la présence du démon. Il était là, quelque part, se dissimulant, mais bien présent. _Maudit sois-tu, Azazel…_

Dean était le seul à pouvoir leur donner une chance d'apprendre ce qu'Azazel voulait de Sam. _Pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas ça ? Il pourrait être plus efficace s'il sait ce qui l'attend…_ Il sentait la réprobation de Mikhaïl, mais c'était ses ordres. Il n'avait pas à les discuter, d'autant qu'il en comprenait la raison, même si elle ne lui plaisait nullement.

_Parce qu'il échouera, s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de sauver sa famille quoiqu'il fasse._ Mikhaïl paraissait sceptique. _Même si tu lui explique que c'est pour sauver son frère ?_ Hélas, tout le nœud du problème était là.

_Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que le sauver soit la meilleure chose à faire._

Mikhaïl se replia, dans une amertume mêlant dégout et tristesse. _Ne laisse pas tout ceci ébranler ta foi, Mikhaïl. Parfois il faut accepter les choses qui nous dépassent, même lorsqu'elles sont douloureuses. Le mal n'est pas juste une métaphore. Les horreurs que tu as lu sur les sabbats, les meurtres, les massacres ne sont pas juste des images, tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Nous sommes en guerre, parfois, cela oblige à beaucoup de chose._

Son hôte ne répondit pas. Castiel soupira et quitta le toit, rejoignant la rue. Le flot de la vie humaine le déstabilisait sous cette forme, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs… Il s'appuya contre le mur à l'angle du diner, ferma les yeux et attendit que Dean sorte.

* * *

Il regarda passer John Winchester avec un sourire nostalgique. Il était encore plus jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, mais il devenait les traits de l'homme en devenir. Il se détacha du mur et se plaça devant Dean qui eut un mouvement de recul à sa vue. Son protégé avait l'air perdu et irrité, son souffle était légèrement irrégulier et il foudroyait Castiel du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Castiel tiqua, mais il s'était plus ou moins habituer à la brutalité de langage de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air d'être ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

-C'est réel ?

-Complètement.

Dean eut un mouvement sec des bras et secoua la tête. Il paniquait.

-Ok, les Anges ont mis la main sur une machine à remonter le temps ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Castiel détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. S'il disait la vérité à Dean, à savoir que les anges pouvaient se déplacer à loisir dans le temps et l'espace, celui-ci pourrait le harceler pour qu'il changeât les choses. Et il faudrait alors lui expliquer que quoiqu'il fasse dans le passé, cela n'altérerait pas le futur. Et ça, Castiel ne pouvait pas le lui dire maintenant.

-Le temps est…flexible, Dean. Ca n'est pas facile mais selon l'occurrence, nous pouvons l'infléchir.

_Fais attention, Castiel, lorsque tu mens, tu as tendance à regarder sur ta gauche_. La voix de Mikhaïl était sérieuse. _Et alors ? _Son hôte avait des réflexions étranges parfois._ Alors, pour les humains, quand on regarde sur sa gauche en parlant, c'est que l'on fait appelle à l'imaginaire… Ca se voit, c'est tout._ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, déjà, Dean reprenait.

-Et bien infléchis-le de nouveau ! Ou dis-moi ce que je fous ici !

_C'est vrai, ça. Dis-lui._

-Je te l'ai dis, Castiel parlait autant pour Dean que pour Mikhaïl, tu dois arrêter ça.

Dean semblait sur le point de mordre par frustration.

-Arrêter quoi ? Il y a une saloperie qui pourchasse mon père ?

Dean… Toujours à penser aux autres, et à sa famille en particulier, avant lui-même. Castiel voulait dire à Dean de prendre garde, qu'Azazel était dans les parages, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Un klaxon retentit et une voiture manqua en percuter une autre et au même instant, Castiel sentit une vague de ténèbres s'en prendre à sa grâce et Mikhaïl gémir de douleur. Azazel. Il était tout proche. Castiel ne pouvait pas rester, ou il risquait de révéler sa présence. Il s'éclipsa.

* * *

Dean regarda l'espace vide devant lui avec une envie furieuse de casser quelque chose. De préférence la parfaite petite gueule du Saint comptable qui venait de disparaître.

-Oh, merde ! Tu peux pas me donner une réponse claire, espèce de fils de pute !

Il ne supportait pas Castiel, il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui. Surtout depuis le rêve baroque, sexy, sexuel et destructeur qu'il avait eu avec l'ange en guest-star. Mais Castiel ne lui fichait pas la paix. Et maintenant, quoi ? Il était coincé dans une autre époque, paumé. Et Monsieur Plume semblait décidé à le laisser surnager tout seul. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il haïssait les Anges ! Si cette chose était bien un Ange. En tout cas, Ange ou pas, il ne semblait pas avoir ses intérêts à cœur. Cryptique, toujours impassible…Et pourtant, Dean devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose…Pas seulement cette aura de puissance, mais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond qui l'attirait vers la créature… Comme s'il le connaissait, comme un souvenir… Et depuis cette nuit-là…Il secoua la tête, rageur. Non. Pas maintenant. Castiel avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il stoppe quelque chose. Quoique cela puisse t'être, c'était forcément après sa famille, sinon pourquoi le renvoyer ici, à Laurence ?

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son père rapidement. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu, John Winchester était un jeune homme comme les autres, absolument pas préparé à affronter toutes les horreurs veillant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Castiel réapparut au sommet d'un immeuble. Il avait été imprudent. Azazel avait failli le découvrir. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Questionna Mikhaïl, sa souffrance et sa peur transparaissant dans sa voix. _L'essence d'Azazel. C'est un démon puissant. Plus puissant encore que Byleth. Il laisse une sorte de trainée de ténèbres et de déliquescence sur son passage. Il est très proche de nous. _Il sentit l'inquiétude de Mikhaïl. _Et s'il te découvre ? Il est capable de te tuer ?_ Castiel étendit son pouvoir pour rechercher Dean. _Non, pas sans un combat éprouvant du moins. Mais il peut me renvoyer au paradis, et par la même vous abandonner toi et Dean ici… _Il n'ajouta pas, c'était inutile, qu'il y avait peu de chance que Mikhaïl survive seul face au démon, s'il était renvoyé au ciel. Quand à Dean…

Ah, Dean était au garage avec son père. Castiel sourit. L'impala._ Et si cela arrivait ? Que se passerait-il dans le présent ?_

Castiel retourna dans la rue en un instant et se mêla à la foule. _Dean aurait disparu. Une sorte d'anomalie temporelle si tu veux. Il faudrait qu'un autre des miens aille le chercher afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Ca ne serait pas insurmontable, mais ça serait dangereux._ Il fallait qu'Azazel ignore sa présence, sinon, il y avait peu de chance qu'il dévoile ses plans.

* * *

Castiel s'appuya contre le mur en face du diner, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son imperméable, regardant le couple discuter. Il savait que, juste derrière l'ange du bâtiment, à à peine un mètre de distance, Dean observait lui aussi ses parents. Mais le chasseur était trop absorbé pour le remarquer.

-Sam, peu importe ou tu es, je te le dis, maman est un sacré canon.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

-Je vais être damné pour ça. Encore.

Cette fois-ci, l'Ange fronça les sourcils. Dean ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'était pas destiné à l'enfer ? Il vit Mary se lever et comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait repéré Dean, et peut être même lui. Il s'empressa de s'éclipser silencieusement.

* * *

Sa propre mère avait failli mettre Dean sur les roses. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait beaucoup amusé Castiel, mais en l'occurrence, il était inquiet. Azazel tournait autour de Mary. Il le sentait, et cette sensation le mettait au supplice. La présence même du démon le fragilisait. Il suivit Dean jusqu'à la maison des Campbells, observant son protégé lancé des piques à la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qui elle était pour lui. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean serait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire de tels aveux.

Mary était aussi belle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle rayonnait.

Par contre, Sam Campbells, c'était définitivement une autre affaire.

Mais au moins, dans a maison des Campbells, Dean était en sureté. L'Ange ne voulait pas trop s'approcher, il se pourrait que les occupants de la maison le remarquent.

* * *

_Ils sont habillés en prêtres._ Castiel hocha la tête, pour lui-même pourrait-on dire, ou plutôt pour Mikhaïl. _Mais, est-ce que ça n'est pas…je ne sais pas…un blasphème ? _Castiel resserra les pants de son imperméable. _Non. Au risque de faire un très mauvais jeu de mot, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Les vêtements n'ont que la signification qu'on leur donne, Mikhaïl._ Il vit Dean se tendre, se détourner du jeune homme et de Mary pour rejoindre « sa » voiture à toute allure. Apparemment, il savait pour Azazel. Il retourna à la maison des Campbells pour voir par la fenêtre Dean s'agiter.

Mary en revanche était seule dans l'une des chambres. Castiel prit le risque de réapparaitre derrière le lourd rideau prêt de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir la regarder. Il l'avait accompagné durant presque quatre ans de sa vie, cette période ne commencerait que dans dix ans, mais l'Ange se sentait proche d'elle. Il vit Dean entrer dans la chambre. Il écouta le jeune homme encourager Mary à épouser John, sourit à la petite remarque sur la destiné du couple à être l'un pour l'autre et sur la vie de Dean dépendant de cela, mais sentit un coup de poignard en son cœur à la confession de Mary. Connaissant Dean, il devait se sentir coupable de ce que sa vie ne soit pas ce que sa mère aurait voulu, quand bien même il n'y fut pour rien. Il soupira en entendant Dean lui demander de ne pas sortir de sa chambre le 2 novembre 1983. C'était inutile. Rien ne pourrait altérer le futur…

Il fallait qu'il parle à Dean. Il attendit que le chasseur soit monté dans sa voiture et ait pris la route qui le mènerait vers le colt, pour apparaître sur le siège passager, provoquant un sursaut chez le conducteur. Dean soupira bruyamment, cherchant probablement à modérer son énervement.

-Et donc ? Dieu est mon copilote, c'est ça ?

Castiel choisit de ne pas tenir compte de l'agressivité dans sa voix. Il prit le temps de le contempler, ce simple acte le calmant. Il aimait regarder son protégé, savoir que celui-ci avait conscience de sa présence. Il croisa son regard. Dean semblait être plus à l'aise en sa présence, s'être familiarisé à sa compagnie. Mais il pouvait toujours sentir sa colère et sa méfiance à son égard.

-Et bien, quel bavard ! Je me demande comment je vais en placer une !

Castiel sortit de ses pensées, comprenant que son silence ne faisait que mettre davantage Dean sur la défensive.

-Dis-moi un truc. Sam aurait voulu voir ça, pourquoi pas l'avoir amené ?

Sam. Toujours Sam. Castiel tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner cette…_jalousie_, murmura Mikhaïl, _et c'est comme l'amour, c'est très difficile à maîtriser_…

-Tu devais faire cela seul, Dean.

Sans compter qu'exposer Sam à Azazel si tôt aurait été une mauvaise idée, même si Sam n'était pas parti de lui-même chasser le démon avec cette démone.

-Et tu te fiches qu'il soit en train de mettre le futur sans dessus dessous à ma recherche ?

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant à suivre la logique de son protégé. Il l'avait pris à un point du futur, il le ramènerait au même point, évidement. Et de toute façon Sam ne le rechercherait pas, il ne le savait que trop.

-Sam ne te cherche pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre, volontairement laconique. Pour le moment, nul besoin que Dean sache exactement ce que faisait son frère.

Il vit la déception s'affichait brièvement sur le visage de Dean et ne comprit pas immédiatement l'étincelle de satisfaction qu'il ressentit à cela, jusqu'à ce que Mikhaïl murmure _jaloux_…dans son esprit. Si Uriel était là, il dirait qu'il laissait trop de liberté à l'humain.

-Mais on est d'accord, si je fais ça, alors la malédiction familiale est brisée. Maman et Papa vivent leur conte de fée et Sam et moi, on grandit dans une jolie maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ?

Il pourrait dire à Dean la vérité tout de suite. Mais s'il faisait ça, Dean cesserait de chasser Azazel et ils ne sauraient pas ce que le démon manigançait…

-Tu réalise bien que, si tu altères le futur, ton père, toi, Sam…vous ne serez jamais chasseurs. Et par là même, tous les gens que vous avez sauvés…mourront.

Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vérité, c'était vrai, mais en outre, il était intéressé par la réponse de Dean. Il connaissait intimement l'âme de Dean, savait qu'il se serait sacrifié sans hésiter pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une personne. Mais était-il prêt à sacrifier sa famille ? Ou à l'inverse était-il prêt à sacrifier des dizaines de vie pour sa famille ? Un choix qui ne devrait jamais être offert. Un choix que Dean n'avait pas, même s'il croyait le faire en ce moment même. Le destin des Winchester avait été scellé longtemps auparavant.

-Oh, je le réalise, la voix de Dean était dure, comme arrachée à sa gore.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Et cela t'indiffère ?

Il ne le pensait pas.

-Oh si, ça me fait mal. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point...

Il regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux, laissant voir son déchirement et sa colère à l'Ange, avant de détourner les yeux, le visage flamboyant et résigné.

-Mais ce sont mes parents ! Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir à nouveau ! Je peux pas. Pas si je peux l'empêcher !

Il avait sa réponse. Avec un sentiment d'impuissance et de mélancolie, il disparut, afin de prendre les devants sur Dean. Jamais Daniel Helkins ne lui laisserait le colt. Pas sans une légère intervention divine…

* * *

Il réapparut dans la jolie maison de banlieue qu'occupait le chasseur. Rien à voir avec le taudis dans lequel Sam et Dean trouveraient le coffret avec le colt des années plus tard. De toute façon, Dean ne tirerait pas avec ce colt. Pas dans cette époque.

Il s'approcha du coffre contenant le colt et leva la main, désactivant les protections magiques laissaient par Helkins. Puis il se matérialisa à coté du chasseur endormi dans son lit.

-Daniel, murmura-t-il, dans le rêve du chasseur. Ton nom était prémonitoire. Dieu t'a jugé, déjà, tu en connaitras le prix plus tard.

Le chasseur se retourna, agité. Castiel pencha la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de blanc. Il continua à parler pour l'esprit seul de l'homme, dans un langage où les mots contaient moins que la dimension sacrée qu'ils véhiculaient.

-Un jeune homme est en chemin. Il est Son élu. Tu dois lui donner ce qu'il demande.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il disparut. _C'est merveilleux et effrayant ce que vous pouvez faire, Castiel,_ murmura Mikhaïl lorsque l'Ange réapparut, dissimulé derrière un arbre à proximité de la demeure d'Helkins. Castiel ne dit rien, se contentant de réconforter son hôte sans mot.

Il vit Dean arriver et repartir à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Comme prévu, Daniel Helkins avait obéis à l'injonction de l'envoyé de Dieu.

* * *

Il suivit Dean jusqu'à la maison des Walsh. Au premier frôlement de l'aura de la maison, Castiel sut qu'Azazel s'y trouvait déjà. Mikhaïl frémit et se replia sous le mal dans sa forme la plus crue qui se dégageait des alentours. _Veux-tu que j'endorme ton âme,_ proposa Castiel en lui insufflant un peu de sa grâce pour l'apaiser. _Etre en présence de telles forces risque de faire glisser le voile de paix que je maintiens sur ta culpabilité et ta douleur. Tu pourrais te retrouver face à tes pires souvenirs, à l'incendie, à l'horreur de leurs morts…_ Il sentit l'effroi de son hôte à ses mots, mais aussi sa détermination. _Non, ce qui s'est passé, s'est passé. Je l'assume. Je ne te laisserai pas seul face à lui._ Castiel aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui était d'aucune aide, mais il trouvait la vaillance dont Mikhaïl faisait preuve admirable, aussi n'en fit-il rien.

Il resta à l'extérieur, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de projeter son esprit au coté de l'âme de son protégé, toujours en chemin. Mais un bruit de frein le tira de sa concentration et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le clan Campbells, père et fille, sortir de leur voiture et se précipiter vers la maison. Il demeura immobile et reprit sa concentration. Aider Mary ne servait à rien, tout était écrit…

Dean arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard et entra en trombe dans la maison. Il resta en esprit au coté de Dean, observant Azazel faire son échappé, mais étant le seul à savoir en qui il venait de discrètement s'infiltrer. Ouvrant les yeux, il observa Dean et Mary, puis Azazel dans son nouvel hôte, discuter ensemble avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers la maison des Campbells et le destin funeste des parents de Mary.

* * *

La jeune femme partit immédiatement rejoindre John. Futile tentative de fuite, cependant… Castiel aurait aimé la protéger de tout cela, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Il s'assit sur un banc, la maison en vue, et rejoignit l'âme de son protégé. Il ressentait sa crainte, surmontée par une résolution sans faille. Dean était décidé à tuer Azazel quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Il assista, sans intervenir, au jeu de dupe mené de main de maître par le démon, amenant Dean à tout lui révéler. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, et il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Azazel n'était pas idiot, Dean aurait tout aussi bien pu lui parler des Anges. Le démon savait très bien qu'eux seuls disposaient du pouvoir suffisant pour manipuler la rivière du temps. Il ne révélerait rien à Dean que les Anges ne sussent déjà, mais au moins Dean en saurait-il autant qu'eux…

Il se retint de laisser libre court à son courroux en voyant Dean être projeté contre l'un des murs. Il vit la haine se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'Azazel s'avançait vers lui. Au mépris du risque, il enveloppa l'âme de Dean du cocon de sa présence, le préservant de l'influence néfaste du démon, et observa la suite au travers des yeux de son protégé.

-Future boy, hein ?

Entendre la voix de Sam Campbells raisonnant des accents d'Azazel avait quelque chose d'infiniment malsain…le voir s'avancer en conquérant, dévisageant Dean avec un intérêt presque lubrique révulsait Castiel.

-Je connais qu'une seule chose qui est suffisamment d'énergie pour mettre au point un voyage pareil. Tu dois avoir des amis haut placés.

Et voilà, grillé, c'était le cas de le dire…Il sentit la pression de l'aura d'Azazel augmenter, empêchant son protégé, et lui aussi par la même occasion, de bouger. Le démon s'approcha, jusqu'à dominer Dean de toute sa taille.

-Alors comme ça j'ai tué ta môman ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour t'en prendre à ma petite personne ?

Le ton moqueur du démon enrageait Dean, il le sentait de première main. Mais le chasseur reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions et c'est avec une arrogante assurance qu'il répondit :

-Je suis venu pour te tuer.

Cela sembla plus amuser le démon qu'autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur nouvelle apparaisse dans son regard.

-Hé, une minute, susurra-t-il en se penchant en avant pour mettre son regard à la hauteur de celui de Dean. Si cette trainée de Mary est ta mère…Serais-tu l'un de mes petits psychiques ?

Il se pencha en avant reniflant le cou de Dean dans un geste presque sexuel rendu pervers par son aura démoniaque et elle brûlait Castiel qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se dissimuler à lui. L'essence visqueuse du démon léchait sa pureté, mais il tint bon, faisant barrage entre la partie de l'esprit de Dean que l'Enfer avait rendu vulnérable au mal, et cette puissante source de malveillance.

-Non. Pas toi.

Azazel avait l'air tout à la fois déçu et méprisant. _Et voilà entre autre pourquoi emmener Sam aurait été une très mauvaise idée…_

-Peut-être que tu as une sœur ?

Le sourire du démon s'élargit en voyant la réaction de Dean.

-Ou un frère…C'est excellent.

Il jouait et jouissait des sentiments de Dean et cela rendait Castiel malade et furieux de ne pouvoir intervenir.

-Donc ça veut dire que tout à fonctionné. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis là !

Il sentit avant de l'entendre que Dean commençait à comprendre.

-Alors c'est ça ? Ces deals passés avec ces gens, tu ne veux pas leurs âmes…

Azazel secoua la tête, sa bouche toujours trop proche de celle de Dean et Castiel se demanda jusqu'à quel point il n'interviendrait pas. Peu importe que ça ne change pas ultimement le futur, si Dean était abusé par un démon habitant son grand-père, cela le détruirait lui. Et ça, Castiel refusait de l'accepter.

-Non, je veux juste leurs enfants… Je suis là pour choisir les parents idéals. Comme ta petite maman.

L'incompréhension se superposa à la rage et Castiel fléchit un peu plus sous l'afflux d'émotion qui submergeait Dean.

-Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi eux ?

Le sourire d'Azazel s'élargit davantage, une lueur gourmande dans le regard, comme s'il goutait à un met délicieux.

-Parce qu'ils sont forts… Ils sont purs…Bien comme il faut. Ma propre petite race supérieure. Se sont de parfaits reproducteurs.

Il sentit Deana s'approcher alors qu'Azazel se redressait.

-Mais tu verras qu'aucun ne se reproduira avec moi. Quoiqu'avec Mary…humm, j'aimerais faire une exception ! Jusqu'ici, c'est ma préférée.

La provocation fonctionna alors que Dean se débattait contre ses liens, en rage. Mais la vue de Deana, et par là, la nécessité de maintenir l'attention du démon loin d'elle le retint.

-Alors pourquoi les pactes ?

Azazel haussa les épaules, désobligeant.

-J'ai besoin de leur permission, de leur invitation pour entrer chez eux. Oh, je sais, tout ça c'est agaçant, mais dans dix ans ? Ca aura valu le coup, parce que tu sais ce que je vais faire à ton frère ? Je vais me tenir au dessus de son berceau et je vais saigner dans sa bouche. Du sang de démon ! Meilleur que le lait en poudre, c'est plein de vitamines et minéraux, ça vous fait des enfants grands et forts !

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans le cas de Sam, ça s'était vérifié.

-Pourquoi, siffla Dean, haineux, pour qu'ils puissent guider ton armée de démons bon marché ? C'est ça ton super plan ?

Azazel fit la moue.

-Je t'en pris… Ca ? L'objectif final est bien plus élevé que ça, petit !

Dean continuait à faire diversion, mais sa curiosité l'emportait. Castiel aurait lui aussi donné cher pour cette information.

-L'objectif final ? Quel objectif final ?

Aucune chance qu'Azazel parle.

-Comme si j'allais te le dire, avec tous ces Anges penchés sur tes épaules.

Ou en l'occurrence dans les tréfonds de son âme…

-Non, je vais couvrir mes parfaitement mes traces.

Il en fallait plus que ça pour impressionner Dean. Sa voix ne tremblait pas.

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je vais quand même t'abattre.

Azazel leva les sourcils, amusé.

-Mouais, ça je demande à voir.

Mais son sourire n'avait rien à envier à celui de Dean, qui savait ce que le futur apporterait.

-Peut-être pas aujourd'hui… Mais regarde-moi dans les yeux, fils de pute, parce que je suis celui qui va te tuer.

Les yeux du démon s'étrécirent et pendant un instant, il sembla perdre de son assurance. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Et tu sauves le monde, hein ? C'est ça ?

Il se saisit d'un couteau et un instant, Castiel pensa qu'il allait frapper Dean, mais les mots suivant le retirent d'intervenir.

-Et bien, je te préviens, un que tu ne sauveras pas, c'est grand-papy…

Et, avec un clin d'œil, il plongea la lame dans son ventre.

-Non !

Le cri de Dean fut répercuté par Deana et Azazel reporta immédiatement son attention vers elle. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse se saisir du colt, mais elle le tenta tout de même. Azazel usa de son pouvoir pour l'expédier contre l'un des murs, alors que Mais c'était une chasseuse, de la trempe qui ne renonce pas facilement, ce qui obligea le démon à aller finir le travail. Dean se débattait, assistant impuissant à la scène. Sentant l'influence d'Azazel diminuer, Castiel insuffla sa propre énergie dans les muscles de Dean, forçant le barrage de ténèbres. Néanmoins il était trop tard pour Deana, le démon lui avait brisé la nuque, et n'était lui-même nulle part visible.

-Mary…Mary !

Dean se précipita à l'extérieur et Castiel réintégra son corps.

* * *

Il se leva lentement et sentit, avant de la percevoir consciemment, la présence d'Azazel. Il se retourna brusquement et croisa le regard acéré de Sam Campbells, dont les yeux étaient complètement jaunes.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…

Azazel se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, immobile. Il n'était pas effrayé et c'était l'un des rares démons à pouvoir effectivement se permettre ce luxe en compagnie d'un envoyé du Seigneur. Il dévisagea Castiel avant de laisser courir son regard sur l'ensemble du corps de son hôte. Sous une impulsion, L'Ange endormit l'âme de Mikhaïl, certain qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

-Je savais que Boy Wonder n'était pas venu seul… Une ruse plutôt grossière si tu veux mon avis, petit Ange. J'ai senti ta présence au moment où tu as mis les pieds dans cette époque.

Castiel ne pensait pas que cela fut vrai, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller le démon du regard, laissant son énergie angélique s'écouler en partie autour de lui, barrière le maintenant à distance.

-Pas très bavard, hein… Je me demande…

Il posa les mains sur les hanches avec un large sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais je peux changer l'avenir.

Une menace ? Même de la part d'Azazel, c'était imprudent.

-Je te déconseille d'essayer.

Azazel se lécha les lèvres.

-Et si je m'en prenais à, comme est-ce déjà ? Ah oui, Dean Winchester ?

Castiel serra les poings, appelant à lui ses pouvoirs.

-Je t'en empêcherai.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit et il pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Ah ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un faux air de regret.

-Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer…Il faut que je trouve Mary et puis, tu connais la suite. Enfin, si tu es là, c'est que mon plan a fonctionné. Je parie que tu vendrais Père et mère pour savoir ce que je prépare. Oups ? Aurais-je commis un blasphème ?

Il s'avança, malgré la barrière de Castiel et alors même que sa peau commençait à brûler, pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de l'Ange. Castiel savait qu'il cherchait à prouver sa force et refusa d'entrer dans son jeu, même lorsque la main du démon caressa son visage, au risque d'être complètement calcinée.

-Vous perdrez, murmura Azazel.

Et il disparut, laissant Castiel seul. L'Ange ramena à lui son énergie et frissonna. Il aurait pu détruire le démon, ou plutôt le corps qu'il possédait, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. L'heure était presque venue de ramener Dean. Il rejoignit son protégé, se contentant pour cela de suivre Azazel.

* * *

Dean regardait Mary, la sensation d'échec brûlant ses entrailles. Il avait tout raté. Ses grands-parents étaient morts, sa mère avait conclu le pacte et le démon s'était échappé sans dommage. Cela ressemblait à un coup du destin. Comme dans ces histoires de la mythologie grecque où quoique fassent les héros, la prédiction de l'Oracle de Delphes s'accomplissait, parfois même parce qu'ils avaient tenté de l'empêcher. Il regarda son père et se demanda comment sa mère lui avait expliqué tout ça. Est-ce qu'après la mort de Mary, il avait réalisé ce qui était réellement arrivé ? Jusqu'où son père connaissait-il la responsabilité de sa mère dans la destiné de Sam ? Savait-il qu'elle avait conclus un pacte, offrant sans le savoir son fils cadet au démon ?

Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponse et sa faisait mal. Il se sentait impuissant, incapable de protéger sa famille. Il voulait voir Sam. Où était Sam ?

* * *

Le pacte était scellé. Il avait vu Dean arriver, essayant une fois encore de détruire le démon, en vain. Mary le regardait à présent, triste mais sûre de la nécessité de son geste. Même chasseuse, elle était trop jeune pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Son protégé était désespéré et vulnérable. Mais au moins maintenant, il savait.

Il était temps de le ramener. Castiel se glissa près de lui dans un bruissement d'aile et posa la main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tourna vers lui un visage dévasté. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter, mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'apaiserait la douleur de Dean. Il usa de son pouvoir pour renvoyer l'âme de Dean dans le présent avant de faire lui-même un dernier voyage jusque chez Daniel Helkins. Il ouvrit le coffre d'un simple geste de la main et y déposa le colt, avant de le refermer et de repartir à son tour.

* * *

Il apparut au pied du lit, dans le silence pesant de la chambre du motel. Les murs sombres semblaient prêts à se refermer sur eux et le mal-être que l'Ange ressentait depuis que le démon l'avait touché commençait à peine à se résorber. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda doucement Mikhaïl, reprenant conscience._ Nous sommes de retour. Azazel a accompli ce qu'il voulait et maintenant Dean sait. _Il sentit le regret et la tristesse de son hôte. _Pourquoi m'as-tu endormi ?_ _Qu'est-ce que le démon t'a fait ?_ Castiel le rassura doucement. _Rien, mais son contacte m'a affaibli un moment. Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres. _Il n'ajouta rien de plus et sentit son protégé ouvrir brusquement les yeux et se redresser, prenant conscience qu'il était revenu à son époque.

-Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, souffla Dean, ne sachant pas que ce que Castiel voulait qu'il arrête pouvait l'être encore dans l'ici et maintenant, elle a quand même fait le pacte. Elle est quand même morte dans la nurserie, hein ?

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Dean, murmura-t-il, tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher.

Dean se leva, incompréhensif.

-Quoi ?

-On ne peut changer le destin, Dean.

Il se tourna vers son protégé, avec regret.

-Tous les chemins mènent à la même fin.

Il pouvait lire le combat intérieur de son protégé.

-Mais pourquoi m'y renvoyer ?

Il omit volontairement de parler du plan d'Azazel.

-Pour que tu connaisses la vérité. Maintenant tu sais tout ce que nous-mêmes savons.

Dean fronça les sourcils apparemment perdu.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, putain !

Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard appuyé au lit vide sur sa gauche. Dean sembla remarquer pour la première fois l'absence de son frère.

-Où est Sam ?

Ce lit vide signifiait beaucoup. Il signifiait que Dean serait ultimement seul. Castiel était intimement convaincu que Sam perdrait pied. Mais il fallait qu'il continue à croire en Dean, ou son protégé ne croirait jamais en lui-même.

-Nous savons ce qu'Azazel a fait à ton frère, ce que nous ignorons, c'est pourquoi il l'a fait, quel est son objectif. Il a mis beaucoup de zèle dans sa couverture.

Et maintenant il est mort, termina-t-il en silence. Et nous en sommes là parce que nous l'avons sous-estimé. Et parce que je n'étais pas à tes cotés, parce que j'avais échoué à accomplir ma tâche correctement avec toi… Je suis désolé, Dean.

Une lueur résolue apparut dans les yeux verts de son protégé.

-Où est Sam ?

Castiel soupira intérieurement et lui donna l'adresse, regardant son protégé se préparer, enfiler son blouson avec des gestes secs et précis.

Il lui restait une chose à dire et c'était la plus difficile. Mais Gabriel avait été clair.

-Ton frère est a choisi une voie dangereuse, Dean. Nous ignorons où elle mène.

Il se tourna vers son protégé, la menace lourde dans sa voix.

-Si tu ne l'arrête pas… Nous le ferons.

Il lut la peur sur le visage de Dean avant de disparaître et de laisser le chasseur se rendre compte de lui-même jusqu'où Sam était tombé.

* * *

-Gabriel pense que nous pourrions… Castiel ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Castiel détacha son regard du flot sans fin de voiture traversant la rue et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme brune à ses cotés. Ses yeux sombres et sa peau caramel étaient mis en valeur par la pluie qui caressait son visage. Le corps que son frère habitait était une belle création du Seigneur. Il avait choisi la féminité, ce qui ne surprenait pas Castiel qui connaissait sa nature pacifique.

-Pardon, Mumiah.

L'Ange resserra son manteau autour d'elle.

-Tu penses à ton protégé ?

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Je ressens son trouble et sa colère.

Mumiah fit claquer sa langue dans une attitude très humaine.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre.

-Ne l'encourage pas, Mumiah, gronda une voix sourde.

Les deux anges se tournèrent vers son origine, un grand homme noir au visage sévère.

-Uriel, salua doucement la jeune femme avec un signe de tête. Tu t'es finalement incarné.

Celui-ci fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Ce corps est… visqueux.

Mumiah eut un demi-sourire.

-Inutile d'être aussi difficile, Uriel. Les humains ne sont pas si différents de nous.

La voix d'Uriel monta d'un cran.

-Pas si différent ? Ce sont des animaux !

Mumiah haussa les épaules, jugeant probablement la cause impossible à discuter. Castiel sentait la détresse de Dean croitre. Il ouvrit presqu'inconsciemment ses ailes.

-Vas-y Castiel, murmura Mumiah en hochant la tête, je m'occupe de trouver Byleth s'il est bien sur Terre.

-Castiel ! Avertit Uriel d'une voix dure.

Mais l'Ange avait déjà disparu.

-Ca va, Uriel. Tu sais combien l'élu est important, ça n'est pas pour rien qu'on lui a assigné Castiel.

L'Ange noir haussa les épaules.

-Elu ou pas, Winchester est un humain. Si Castiel s'attache trop à lui, il risque de choir. C'est ce que tu veux, Mumiah ?

L'Ange féminin tourna les talons et de mit à remonter la rue d'un pas décidé, les talons de ses escarpins noirs provoquant un claquement humide sur le sol mouillé. Uriel lui emboita le pas.

-Bien sûr que non, ça n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Castiel ressent trop. Prends trop à cœur. Et plus il suit cette route, plus sa chute devient certaine. Sais-tu qu'il n'a pas endormi l'âme de son hôte ?

Mumiah plissa les lèvres à cela. Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Castiel fait ce qui lui parait juste. Comme nous tous.

-Sauf que ça n'est pas à lui de juger.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu mets en doute sa fidélité envers notre Père et Gabriel ?

Uriel secoua la tête.

-Non. Je dis juste qu'il fait montre de trop d'affection envers les humains et de trop d'autonomie. Et tu sais où cela a mené Anaël…

La voix de Mumiah laissait transparaitre un doute.

-A la différence que Castiel ne connaît pas l'envie.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est si pressé de rejoindre sa charge ?

Les yeux en amande s'élargirent de stupeur.

-Tu n'insinues quand même pas que…

Uriel haussa les sourcils, la laissant se débattre pour trouver les mots justes.

-…que Castiel puisse désirer s'étendre dans la couche d'un humain ?

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

-Non, notre Père le guidera. Il ne le laissera pas choir.

-Mais il n'a pas délivré Anaël de la tentation. Ni Rochel avant lui.

L'Ange féminin fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Uriel eut un demi-sourire et s'éclipsa, la laissant réfléchir seule à cela.

* * *

Castiel réapparut à la sortie du bar où Dean était venu noyer sa peine et sa colère. Il entra et repéra son protégé, affalé sur une table, le menton sur son bras, une main tenant un double whisky devant son visage, mais sans force aucune dans les doigts.

Il s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Dean leva à peine les yeux, lui montrant juste qu'il était conscient de sa présence avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du liquide ambré devant lui.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, puis, avant que Castiel ait pu répondre, bien sûr que tu le savais. Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

Castiel soupira et croisa les mains devant lui.

-Depuis peu après ta damnation.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ?

Il y avait plusieurs réponses valides, mais aucune que Dean soit prêt à entendre. Il choisit donc la plus simple, qui ne serait pas la plus facile.

-Nous avions d'autres problèmes plus urgents.

-Plus urgent que mon frère en train de devenir une sorte de super chasseur boosté au sang de démon ?

Castiel inclina la tête et Dean se redressa, rageur.

-J'aimerais bien savoir quoi !

-La guerre, Dean. Et nous ne pensions pas que les pouvoirs de ton frère iraient si loin, si vite.

Dean prit une longue gorgée de Whisky sous le regard légèrement inquiet et désapprobateur de son Ange gardien.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir régler le compte de cette salope ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Tu penses que Sam nous aurait laissé faire ? Tu aurais voulu que nous le tuions aussi ?

Dean le foudroya du regard.

-Me prends pas pour une bille, Castiel ! Vous auriez très bien pu la tuer sans le toucher !

L'Ange le fixa calmement.

-Et tu penses que ça réglerait le problème ? Tu crois qu'elle est seule coupable des choix de ton frère. Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander ce qu'elle représente pour lui ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à la lueur mauvaise qui s'alluma dans l'œil de son protégé.

-C'est pour ça que t'es là, alors ? Pour me manipuler afin que j'interroge Sam pour votre compte ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ce que voulait dire Dean, avant de finir par comprendre.

-Non, Dean. Je ne suis pas là pour te manipuler de quelques façons que ce soit. Je pense juste que c'est peut-être la seule manière pour toi de te sentir mieux. Ton frère est en danger, et ce danger c'est lui-même…

Dean sembla réfléchir à ça et eut un hochement de tête pour lui-même. Il claqua le verre sur la table et se leva, attrapant son manteau, pour rejoindre la sortie d'un pas décidé. Castiel resta assis et contempla le verre encore à moitié plein.

_Castiel…_

L'appel de ses frères le tira de sa torpeur et il se leva, sortant lentement du bar avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Et voilà pour "In the Beginning" et le début de "Metamorphosis". __A suivre pour "Yellow Fever" et "It's the Great Pumpkin…"_


End file.
